The New King's Knight
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: This story takes place during the events in K (Return Of Kings). A young woman Ayami who had a dream to become the protector of the entire world until she was hired as the protector of the Dresden Slates. She will developed in a relationship with the Silver King but the Jungle (Green Clan) has a new member, who will be provoked their relationship. Will her mission accomplished?
1. Chapter 1

**K Project Story - The New King's Knight**

 **This is my new fan fiction story. Despite that I created crossover stories last year, this time I will created something more touching and warm hearted with slightly less comedy with full of drama and romance.**

 **I was huge fan of some anime series with full of actions and warm touching stories. K Project is one of my favorite anime series that I ever watch because I believe the story was not so simple as other animes that I watched. I watched every scene to scene in every episode so I can identify each personalities of each characters so that why I decided to write this new story that it will touched your heart forever, for those huge fans of this anime series.**

 **In this story, new characters will appeared in every chapter. It was created from my own imagination.**

 **This is takes place during the events in K: Return Of Kings (Second Season).**

 **Just sit back and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 - Beginning**

One night in a dark lighten room, with all windows are closed. In the middle of the bed stand, there was a little lamp was turned on in the cabinet table and in the table, there was a young woman, satted on a chair, writing something on some sort of diary book. She had wrote...

" _The days has passed by... as the times changes itself... is the day that I couldn't forget to rely on... those days that I spent with you... but still... I will able to meet you again in the future... protecting you until the end of time._ "

 _\- Sarina Valers Bauer_

As she write it, she felt that she was inspired by the quote that she found on the old German book when she was young kid. After she write it, she closed her diary and she thinked on her mind that...

" Someday I'll fulfill my dream to become the protector of the world someday. just like she did. "

And she went to bed.

The next morning, she had woke up from her bed and she went down to prepared herself. Her pet friends named Thomson (a blue cat) and Gerder (a small brown mouse) (similar to Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse) were relaxed sitting on their respective chairs.

" How was the morning today? " Thomson asked, reading a newspaper on his favorite chair with blue stripes

" Seems fine, Thomson. Today it was my lucky day. " she replied

" Let me guess.. your first teaching at Ashinaka High School, I'm right? " Gerder asked, listening music with his headphones

" Yep, I will teached to them about history of Germany and about the Dresden Slates origin. " she replied

" Dresden Slates, you mean that thing will grant new powers to a king and it's clansmen? " Thomson asked

" Yes but hold on... where did you get that meaning? " she asked

" I been heard of it that it was stored at top floor of the Mishihara Tower. It was guarded by the second Gold King a long time ago however he passed away. " Thomson stated

" But.. if the Gold King was gone.. who will manage the Slates? " Gerder asked

" I been heard that the Blue King will take over the Slates however the Green Clan also as the Jungle wanted to take the Slates by force. Since last time, I been heard that the three clans: Red, Blue and Silver are having an alliance in order to stop the Green Clan from taking the Slates. They are already make a move but I'm not so sure if they will succeed in this mission. " Thomson stated

She became stunned when Thomson mentioned the Silver Clan.

" Uhh... is something bothers you, Ayami? " Gerder asked with wondering

" The Silver Clan... who is the in charge? " Ayami asked

" Hold on... are you interested to that? " Thomson asked with embarrassment

" No! Not really! I really wanted to know who is the name of their king. " Ayami said, blushing on her face

" Really?... " Thomson asked, embarrassed

" Alright! I'm going now! See ya later! " Ayami said in a hurry, leaving out the house

" Okay, be careful on the road! There are some Green bastards surrounded! " Gerder told her

" I will! " Ayami answered

She leaves the house.

" Hey, Gerder. Don't you think our friend was interested to the king of the Silver Clan? " Thomson asked Gerder, whispering slowly

" I don't know. I have never seen her act like that from before since we got here in Japan. I wondered why... " Gerder said

" You say so.. if she gonna met her future boyfriend... she will be so lucky. " Thomson said with a little romantic

" I hope so... " Gerder said, muttering

Meanwhile on Ashinaka High School, the young woman who was named Ayami Isumo (the close friend of Thomson and Gerder from a while ago) went to the classroom and she was greeted by the students.

" Good Morning, Miss Isumo. " the students greeted

" Good Morning, students. " Ayami greeted

That when, Kukuri Yukizome had approached to her.

" Umm... Miss Isumo? " she asked

" Yes, What is it? " Ayami asked

She released a letter from her pocket and she handled to Ayami.

" What's this, Miss Yukizome? " Ayami asked, wondered

" It was the letter from the Mr Prime Minister. " Kukuri said

" From the Prime Minister?! " Ayami asked, shocked in surprised

She opened the letter and she read it, says that...

 _Dear Miss Ayami Isumo,_

 _I would like to said it that your skills and talents are quite appreciative. I would like to request to you that you will appointed as the new guarder of the Mishihara Tower, in order to guard the Dresden Slates along the Blue King, who was taken over in charge. The Green Clan also as the JUNGLE, wanted to take the Slates in order to take over the country for human mankind._

 _And also you will meet up with the three kings at the outside of the building at the other side of the school. Your job is to protect the Slates and the security of everyone else from the Green Clan._

 _You will starting work today if you wished._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Mr Prime Minister_

After she read the letter, she was wondered in surprise.

" Became the protector of the Slates? "

The students were appraised to her.

" But why? Why the Prime Minister had chosen me for this difficult job? " she wondered

" This is your chance, Miss Isumo. You will teamed up along with the three kings. Just show what you have got with, we are all here to support you. " Kukuri said with determination

" But.. how about the school? my teaching to you all? I can't leave my own job just like this. " Ayami asked

" Don't need to be worried about, Miss Isumo. All of us has the biggest responsibility to saved the world from chaos. You will never turn back even though you will sacrifice your own life not only for your personal intentions but for the sake of others too. " Kukuri said

Then she recalled about the quote by Sarina Valers Bauer she had wrote in her diary last night and after that she recalled it...

" Alright! I'll must do this... for the country and the whole world! I will accept that responsibility to protect it from evil. " Ayami said

The whole students shouted with a loud cheers.

" Come on, Miss Isumo. The three kings was waiting for you. " Kukuri told her in a hurry

" Good luck!! " the students shouted

" I will! " Ayami said and she leaves the classroom

Then Ayami leaves the school and she went to the near building in which she will supposed to meet the three kings in personal according to the letter of the Prime Minister.

" _My dream had finally come true... I will become the protector of the world just like Miss Sarina Valers Bauer did._ " she thought on her mind , running in a hurry

And she finally reached the building.

" So.. this is must be it? " Ayami wondered

That when, she saw the three kings was talked to each other at the balcony.

" It was really them? the kings of Blue, Red and Silver? I can't believe it! This is my chance to work with them. " Ayami thought

Then she approached to them

" Ummm... Hi! My name is Ayami Isumo, it was pleasure to meet you all. " she greeted with politeness

One of them, a young girl with white hair, wearing red jacket, asking her.

" Are you the new protector of the Slates, requested by the Prime Minister? " she asked

" Yes, I am. " Ayami said

The other one, a taller man, wearing glasses and weared blue clothes, with a sword on his side said to her.

" I see about that. We have been heard of you that your skills and talents in fighting are quite incredible and appreciative. That's why I requested from the Prime Minister to joined with us in guarding the Slates and to fight the Green Clan. " he stated

" Thanks for that statement. This is the first time I will teamed up with you, to protect the country from evil forces. " Ayami said

The last one, a tall young man, with white hair, wearing white clothes and carried an umbrella on its hand said to her.

" We are so lucky that we have hired you. " he said

" Thanks. " Ayami said with a smile and she asked them " What are your names anyway? I never thought that kings have perspective names. "

" My name is Reisi Munakata, the Blue King and this is the Red King, Anna Kushina. " he introduced themselves to her

" Nice to meet you, Miss Ayami. " Anna greeted

" You too, but you will have called me Aya if you're prefer, Red King and you too, Blue King. " Ayami said

"And this is the first Silver King, Yashiro Isana or nicknamed Shiro if you prefer. " Reisi said, introduced him to her

" Nice to meet you, Miss Aya. " Shiro greeted

And Ayami became shocked in surprised when she faced him and she realized that she had met the Silver King for the very first time in personal.

" Are you the Silver King? I can't believe it was you. " Ayami asked

That when, the two began to looked at each other, face to face in a romantic way.

 **This is Ayami's first meeting with the three kings. She had recognized the name of the Silver King for the very first time in personal. What will be her ultimate role in his life? To the other two kings? To the fellow clanmens? To the evil force who wanted to give threat to the world? Will love developed each other or if their is someone will provoked their relationship? Who will might be?**

 **Her job mission to protect the Slates and the world has been begun.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 2 - New Member of the JUNGLE**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - New Member Of The Jungle**

 **This is the major appearance of the female antagonist.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It!**

In the previous chapter, the main female protagonist Ayami Isumo was appointed by the Prime Minister to become the protector of the Slates and teamed up with the three kings at the outside of the building. She encountered the Blue King, Reisi Munakata and the Red King, Anna Kushina. Then upon introducing the name of the Silver King for the very first time, much to her surprise.

What will be her role in his life as the protector?

Find Out

As Ayami upon heard the name of the Silver King for the very first time, the two looked at each other for a moment, in a romantic way, making the other two kings were wondering.

" Are they looking at each other? " Anna asked Reisi, wondering in curious

" I don't know why... something bothered on that young lady. " Reisi said in response

" Huh? What do you mean? " Anna asked

After they looked at each other for a moment but suddenly two other persons arrived in.

" Is something going on in here? "

Shiro turned his back, said " Oh, it was just you, Kuro. I never thought that you will came here to assist me. "

" And the... who is that young lady anyway was beside you anyway? " Kuro asked

" This is Ayami Isumo, she will be the protector of the Dresden Slates at the Mihashira Tower. " Shiro said, introducing Ayami to him

" Nice to meet you, sir. " Ayami said in politely

" The name is Kuroh Yatogami, I'm one of the Silver Clansmen. " Kuro said

" It was a honor to work with you. " Ayami said

Another person said " What a surprise?! A young lady who will guard the Slates! That's was so amusing. "

Ayami was confused and she asked Anna " And.. who is that guy with the hat anyway? "

" His name was Yata, one of my fellow clansmen. " Anna said in response

" A Red clansmen, huh? amazing.. " Ayami said, amazed

" So... are you really hired as the protector of the Slates? I never thought that you never have a power or something. " Yata asked

" Well actually.. I have skills and talents.. " Ayami said

" skills and talents, huh? I can't believe that a young lady just like you to be hired as the protector of the Dresden Slates. " Yata stated

" That's why I came here.. to joined with you guys. " Ayami said

" Well.. if you mind, will you come with us then? " Shiro asked

" Really?! "

" Would I. I will lend your hand. "

" Umm.. no thanks.. I will be fine... really.. "

" Oh, I see about that. "

They went together to the Mihashira tower. It was the first time that Ayami went to a huge tower from before.

" Amazing... what a huge place.. " Ayami said, amazed

" It was amusing, isn't it? " Shiro asked

" Yep it is. It was so very high. " Ayami said

" So.. are you lived here in Japan all by yourself? " Shiro asked

" Well... I lived with my closest friends. I lived here in this country for 2 years now. " Ayami stated

" I see. I never thought that you have some relatives of your own. " Shiro said

" No.. not really. " Ayami said, and her face turned blushing

That when, Reisi turned and told to Ayami " I will lead you to the top of the tower where the Dresden Slates was placed. "

Ayami was started to nervous and Shiro cheered her up " Dont you need to be worried about. We will be waiting here in the ground floor. "

" Oh.. okay then. "

" Just go ahead " Shiro told her

And she went along with Reisi at the top floor, to show the Dresden Slates. While they are waiting at the ground floor, Kuro noticed Shiro's unknown expression on his face.

" Is something bothers you, Shiro? "

" Huh? About what? "

" I think that you been acting so kind of weird from before. "

" weird? What are you talking about? "

Anna and Yata are giggled each other of what he had said.

" What's the funny, Anna? " Shiro asked

" Hey, Mr Shiro. I guess you are in love, aren't you? " Yata asked, embarrassed

" Wait.. in love?! " Shiro asked in surprised

" Yeah, it was predicted that she was your future destiny that you been longing for a long time. " Anna stated, as she watched on her little red ball, holding it at her hand

" future destiny?! There's no way that she was my type. " Shiro said

That when, the Red and Blue second in commands, Izumo Kusanagi and Seri Awashima arrives in, was started to reacted of what Shiro said.

" Are you saying that young lady was your future destiny, isn't it? " Seri asked

" Did I already told you, she was not my type, got that?! " Shiro told them

" Maybe you are worried about her, aren't you? " Kusanagi asked

" worried?! No, not really! She was just hired as the protector of the Slates. There is nothing to be worried about it. " Shiro stated

Kuro giggled and said in an embarrassment " I think you are really worried about Miss Ayami, Shiro. Besides that, you are really interested to her when you first met her for the very first time. Maybe, she will be your future protector after all. A king needs a bodyguard, to guard and protect from dangers after all. "

" my protector?! Did I already tell you that she will handled in protecting the Slates, not me. " Shiro protested

" Shiro, you are a prominent guy ever. Maybe it was the time to fall in love to a beautiful lady just like Miss Ayami. " Kusanagi stated

" Yeah and besides that you have never been fall in love from before. This is your chance to deserve who you really are. " Yata said with determination

" in love? No way, I have no time for such stupid things just like that. " Shiro said

" A king should have protection and comfort or else you will be in dangerous situations even though that the Green Clan was already make a move. " Seri stated

" I guess you are right, Seri. You should need some compromises. Besides that, you are the first Silver King of the centuries. " Kusanagi said to Shiro

" compromises? What do you mean? " Shiro asked in curiosity

" You need to hired Miss Ayami as your protector, for real. " Kuroh said

" What? to hired her as my protector? " Shiro asked in surprise

" Of course, if just in case if you are in need of emergencies. You should call her for help. " Kuroh said

" But... what should I do that? " Shiro asked

Suddenly, Ayami went down stairs along with Reisi.

" How was the touring up there? " Shiro asked, nervously

" Seems fine, after all I have been already seen the Slates. I can't believe it was really exist after all. " Ayami stated

" So.. what now? " Anna asked

" I think we should proceed to the work. " Shiro told her

" proceed immediately? But... that's was too sudden, Mr Shiro. I'm just a first timer in here. " Ayami said

" Are you really sure about that, Shiro? Maybe you should speak with her in a private moment. " Kuroh told him, through whispering to his ear

Shiro sighed and said to her " Well if you say so, I will talk with you at outside. "

" Really?! " Ayami asked in surprise

And they both went out.

" What do you think about Miss Ayami? She was quite so conscious when it comes to duties just like this. " Anna asked Reisi

" She was quite so independent that much but I think I'm not so very sure if she wanted to supressed as the in charge of the Dresden Slates. " Reisi stated

" Maybe it was up to Shiro for it. " Kusanagi said

" I guess you're right. There is nothing to be scared about. After all, Miss Ayami will protect the Slate and the entire country. " Seri said

" But still.. the Green Clan was keeping targeting anyone else around the entire city. " Yata stated

Kuroh was wondered in curious of what they said.

" Is something bothering you? " Anna asked

" I guess I was so worried about him even though the Green Clan already make a move. " Kuroh answered

" You mean the Green King's treachery, isn't it? " Kusanagi asked

" I hope they are okay out there. " Kuroh said, turned his back

At the outside of the Mihashira tower, Ayami and Shiro are talking each other, while they are walking.

" So.. what do you want to say something to me, Silver King? " she asked

" But before that, you should called me Shiro if you prefer. "

" Oh, yeah. I got it, Mr Shiro. Even though royal kings don't weared some royal things just like crowns just like in some fantasy stories. "

" Why? Is because I'm looked kinda fancy, aren't you? " Shiro asked her in a weird way

" No, not really. I mean that you looked kinda good, nice and better. Your clothes are seems fit to you. "

" Thanks " he said with a smile on his face

" Hold on.. why you carry that umbrella? "

" I was feel comfortable when I holding this thing. I love to explore outside even though I'm not an expert in traveling. " Shiro stated

" I see about that. By the way, why you wanted me to proceed to work immediately? " Ayami asked in curiosity

The two stopped walking.

" Well you see.. Miss Ayami. There is one favor I need to say to you. "

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Mr Shiro? "

" You hired as the protector of the Dresden Slates, right? "

" Uhh.. yes and what kind of favor do you want to say to me? "

" Right now, the Green Clan also as the Jungle, wanted to take the Slates in order to release to every mankind. It will became a dangerous threat, not only in the entire city but the entire country as well. But, I'm afraid that if they take it, it will became more dangerous to those who had the powers and abilities of every kings and clansmen. I wanted to hired you as my royal guardian. "

" Huh? me? But Mr Shiro... I... " Ayami uttered, trying to finished saying

" I have no other options but to protect the Slates as well as me. You have the great potential to protect others. "

" But Mr Shiro... I... "

He hold her hand, tightly.

" Can you do that just for me? If you were in there, the Green Clan will be in weakened state. Every royals needs protection. So that's why I need you there.. at all times. "

She nodded her head, paused for a moment and after that she said, " I will accepted that favor, Mr Shiro. It was an honor to be by your side always even the cost of my own life to sacrificed with. "

" Okay, I understand completely. So.. shall we get back inside? "

" Sure " Ayami said with a smile

" But.. don't make something stupid to me, understand? " Shiro told her

" I will, Mr Shiro. I promise. " Ayami said

" Good, come on. Let's go. " Shiro told her

" Sure "

They both leave the place, going back to the Mihashira tower. But unbeknownst to them, someone watching at the top of the tree, a bird was similar to Kotosaka but the difference is it was colored dark green. His eyes was looked like sharply and it has an item that can able to see anything from the distance. The bird flew away from the tree, rushed back to an unknown place.

The dark green bird reached back, catched up to an unknown owner. A tall woman, wearing a different kind of clothes, it has a weapon on its left side of the waist. She weared glasses on it. Her hair was dark grey and longer. The bird went to her shoulder.

" So.. what information did you bring? "

The bird showed to her the voice record of the conversation between Shiro and Ayami. After hearing it, she began to enraged in jealousy.

" The Silver King has another accomplice? I can't accept that! No one can ever touch him except for me! "

That when, Sukuna Gojo, one of the Jungle member, arrived in, calling her.

" It's time to go, Sarga. Nagare has been waiting for you. "

" I have no time for retreating. I have do this job on my own. " she told him

" You are quite impatient, Sarga. Even though how many times you are trying to after the Silver King. There is no way to catching him. Besides that, he has some of his strongest clansmen was always there. " Sukuna stated

" But he has another one. "

" Huh? Another one? What do you mean? I guess you are just jealous because he was with someone else, his own protector, aren't you? "

" How did you know? "

" Well... Nagare tells to me about that. That young lady was very quite strong and powerful enough even though she doesn't have the ability as the Silver clansmen. "

" I don't care if she was a clansmen or not but I will make sure that he will belong to me. It was a very long time since I first saw him at the first place... from the very beginning. "

" Well go ahead... tried to eliminate her if you want. " Sukuna told her

" Fine with me but this time I will be succeed. "

Then she jumped out from the top of the building. After she had left, Sukuna called Yukari on the phone.

" So... did Sarga had left? " Yukari asked

" Of course. She was trying to after the Silver King at the Gakuen Island. " Sukuna stated

" I doubt that she will do that because of her obsession towards him, aren't you? "

" Of course. I tried to warned her but she will never listen to me. " Sukuna said

" She quite foolish that I expected with. Nagare told us that we will get the Slates at the tower in two days. We never be accomplished without her. "

" Don't mind it, Yukari. Just let her to eliminate them including the Silver King new protector. "

" I understand that but make sure that you will keep eye on her, got that? Nagare will quite impatient when she sees that she had failed in her duty. " Yukari told him

" I understand. " Sukuna said and he put back his phone and he jumped out from the building

Meanwhile on the way to the hotel where they are staying at, Shiro and Kuroh are walking on the way to the entrance door.

" So, did Ayami accepted your favor? "

" Of course not. Besides that, she has the confidence in protecting the Slates and even to my personal safety. "

" I guess she quite more better than Neko. "

" Neko was strong but Miss Aya was quite more stronger enough. There's no way that she will be jealous at her. "

" I see. Come, I guess I will prepare some foods for tonight. Neko will be so thrilled. "

" Okay then, we shall go in now. "

But when they arrived inside, they were confronted by Sarga at the downstairs.

" Greetings, Silver King. "

Shiro was shocked in surprise, asking " Sarga, why are you here? How do you know where I am staying? "

" Because.. it tells me that you are staying in this place so that why I came here to catch you. "

Kuroh rushed to his defense, released his sword and shouted " You can't have him, just face and fight me! "

" But... Kuroh... "

" Fine with me. Soon, you will be eliminated soon as possible along with the other one and you will belong to me. "

At the outside of the building, Ayami was walking on the road, heard the conversation nearby.

" What's going on? " she wondered

And she rushed to the entrance door.

" the other one? What are you talking about? " Kuroh asked

" If I eliminate you, I will eliminate her too by my own deadly weapon. " Sarga stated

" _Don't she said that.. she referred to Miss Aya? But why?_ " Shiro thought

" Just stay back in there, Shiro. I will defeat her. " Kuroh told him

" But... "

" Don't worry about me. Let's fight! " Kuroh shouted

" If you say so... " Sarga said, released her weapon and both two are facing each other while Shiro was watching at the distance, was worried in expression

 **The treachery has been begun. Will Ayami will able to do it? What is Sarga's true goal?**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 3 - Ayami's First Battle Fight**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ayami's First Battle Fight

In the previous chapter, Ayami had finally met the three kings. As she upon heard the name of Shiro for the very first time, they started to developed looking at each other, romantically. Later, Ayami was led by Reisi to the top floor in which the Slates was placed in. As they waited for them at the downstairs, they began to embarrassed at Shiro's reaction mood, realized that he was worried about Ayami and they tell him that he will hired her as a protector in order to guard him from harm. And so, he and Ayami are having a conversation at the outside of the building. That moment, he asked her that he will hired her as his protector in order to guard and to protect him from dangers, and so she happily agrees of his request. But the news was reached to Sarga, the member of the Green Clan " Jungle ", was started to jealous that someone had protected the Silver King. Sukuna, told her to stay away but she never listen, and she goes off to after him. After she left, Yukari told Sukuna to kept eye on her, so that they might know that she was truly obsessed in catching the Silver King. Later on, as Shiro and Kuroh returned back to the hotel building and suddenly, they are confronted by Sarga. Kuroh intervenes, facing her in a sword fight. On the other hand, Ayami sensed an unknown event from the hotel building.

Will she able to catch up on time in order to defend the Silver King and to stop Sarga from capturing him?

Find Out

Meanwhile in the house, Thomson and Gerder were cooking at the kitchen.

" Speaking at which, Thomson? "

" Yeah, what's it, pal? "

He asked him, in a slow tone voice " Don't you think Ayami was already working alongside with the three kings? "

" Hmm... might possibility is... I hope so she was working so hard, as the protector of the Slates. "

" I was wondering... if she will gonna protected the Slates... the Jungle will be growing disperse. "

" disperse? What do you mean? "

" A while ago, Ayami called me on the phone, saying that she will be the protector of the Silver King. "

And Thomson shocked in surprise, accidentally put down the onion on the bowl.

" Are you really sure? You got to be kidding me! "

" It was true, pal. She told me that she will be the protector of the Silver King. He was the one who had requested her to do that. "

" No way! And then... "

" And then she said to me that she was received a brand new weapons from the Red Clan, in order for her to fight against the Green Clan. "

" That's sound surprising... she was working for the Silver King and received some new weapons. I can't believe it! I was so very jealous about her. "

" Told you, she was a strong willed and unfearful lady even though that they were bring their Green Clan boss, there is nothing to underestimate her power and strategy because she was the protector of the Slates and the protector of the Silver King as well. "

" I guessed so... we have to believe in her... "

" Exactly! That's our friend, nothing to be fear of. "

And the two keep continued cooking. On the other hand at the Green Clan hideout, the Green King, Nagare Hisui was sensing an unknown power. The other king, Tewafune Iwa (formerly Seigo Otoro), the Gray King, noticed his mood.

" Is something bother in your mind, Nagare? I think it was quite you been act suspicious. "

" I guessed a new member of the Silver Clan was added in our game board. "

" a new member? And who will might be? Hmm... I never thought that the Silver King might hired an another member in order to gained their forces against us. "

" That member has an excessive power abilities that can able to manipulate and to healed everything in every surroundings. Even though we are planning to get the Slates, we shall take it down for good. "

" Are you saying that you will gonna eliminate that new protector of the Slates? That member was joined alongside with the Blue King. "

" Even though that they are joined with each other, I will still get the Slates in our hands. "

" You say so... but I was wondering... if Sarga can be the one to defeat that protector? "

" And why you say that? "

" Is because that she knews that the protector had a relationship with the Silver King so that why she was keeping continued on catching him even though it was against the rules. "

" Uh, huh... if you say so... that is her real weakness after all... If we let her to do to continued this, our plan will be failed down for good. She was the strongest member in our clan besides Sukuna. "

" So.. what's your plan? I hope Sukuna will be able to keep eye on her. So, there is nothing to be anxiously worried about it. "

Then, Nagare was stunned of what Iwa said. Back then at the hotel, Kuroh was still facing Sarga, while Shiro was watching behind.

" You will never underestimate the power of the Jungle, as soon I have him in my possession. " Sarga said

" I will never ever lay your fingers on him, you Jungle bastard! " Kuroh said, in a loud voice

" don't you ever called me bastard! " Sarga shouted

Then, the two battled each other.

" So.. tell me, where is the new member? " Sarga asked

" new member? What are you talking about? " Kuroh asked in curiosity

" The new protector of the Slates. I wanted to know where she was. She was the one whom I wanted to battled with. "

And Shiro was surprised in shocked and he thought " _Don't she thinked that she referred to Ayami_? _But why?_ "

" Don't be too cocky, I will take you down first! " Kuroh shouted, strike her with his sword weapon

" Oh, you think so... " Sarga said, amusing, as she dodged away from the second attack and she used her weapon to attacked him however he quickly jumped away from the attack but she appeared behind on his back

" Watch out, Kuroh! She was behind you! " Shiro shouted

And Kuroh turned his back, as she about to attack him, and he defended by his sword but after a moment of seconds, she knocked him down on the floor.

" Heh, it's that all you have got? What a weak lamer... and now then... " Sarga said, in an evil expression, as she turned to Shiro

Shiro, was stepped back away from the distance at the entrance door as Sarga was trying to approached to him.

" Oh, come on, my dear Silver King... you will never run away from me just like from the past... " Sarga said

And then, he run off to the entrance door, running out of the hotel building.

" Heh, you can run but you can't hide.. " Sarga said with an evil smile

So, she followed him. On the top of the building, Sukuna was standing, spying on her from farther distance, using the telescope and then he left and jumped away.

Back when, Ayami went to the hotel building. As she entered in, she saw Kuroh was laid on the floor.

" Mr Kuroh! Wake up! Are you alright? "

And Kuroh woke up from knocking down, still able to stand up. He was surprised when he noticed her.

" Miss Ayami? Why are you here? "

" I'll had been heard that there was a loud noise in here so I decided to checked out of what happened. "

" We need to get hurry, Miss Ayami! Sarga was going to after Shiro. "

" Who's that Sarga anyway? "

" She was one of member of the Jungle, the Green Clan. She was keeping on catching Shiro but I don't know what is the reason was. "

" I see it. I must go out and to stop her. " she said in a rush

" Wai... Wait! Are you really sure about that? She was too strong. You will be easily to be defeated. "

" I know that, Kuroh. I will make sure that she will never catch him. Just stay back and contact the other clans! "

" Okay then... be careful... "

And she left out the hotel building. A moment of seconds, another member of the Silver Clan, Neko went downstairs, approached to Kuroh.

" Kurosuke! What is going on? "

" Sarga had been appeared this time again. "

" Say what? She was trying to after Shiro?! How dare she is... I won't let her allowed to lay her fingers on him! " she said with anger expression

" But don't worry, the protector of the Slates will handled her. "

" new protector? Who will might be? "

" But for now, we need to contact the other two clans about this situation. This is must be a dangerous threat. "

" You got it. "

And both Kuroh and Neko went out of the hotel building, to contact the other two clans. Meanwhile, Shiro was still continued running through the city. He was already reached in the park.

" Man... I hope she was never able to reached me. "

He stopped running and he stopped by at near the statue. But a moment of minutes, he was shocked that Sarga came in.

" My! My! I never thought that you will reached here on out, my dear Silver King... Adolf K Weismann... "

Shiro, was shocked in surprised when she mentioned the real name of his past self.

" How did you know who I am, Sarga? "

" Is because that I met you from the past, in your hometown in Germany, don't you remember that? "

" You had met me 70 years ago? But... I didn't remember that I met you. "

" Oh, come on. Don't be such a sluggish, Silver King Weismann... you didn't realize that fate brought us again here and now... you should come over again with me... "

" I wont ever come with you, Sarga! "

" Really?... Well then, If you don't want to come to me, I will take you by force then. "

Then, she tried to approached nearly to him, but suddenly Ayami's voice was heard from the distance, interrupted the scene.

" Just leave Shiro alone, you wicked Green bastard! "

And he was surprised when he saw her approaching, thought on his mind " Ayami... why she was here? Is she trying to... "

Sarga, turned her back, said in an amusement " So... you must be the new protector of the Slates, huh? You had finally showed up at the right timing. "

Ayami released her weapon from her pocket that the Red Clan gave to her and she asked her, " Why you want Shiro anyway? I know that you had planned something to him, aren't you, Sarga? "

" Oh, really... you know about my true plans, eh? But for now, I will eliminate you once for all in this game board! " she shouted, as she tried to attacked her, using her weapon

" Aya! Watch out! " Shiro yelled

That moment, Ayami used her Silver Clan's power ability, gaining her weapon to bright light. Shiro, was surprised of what he saw.

" _That's weird... she used the power of mine...but why? Where did she learned to get that ability? Don't it think that it was because of my feelings towards her?_ "

Sarga, was surprised of what she saw.

" No way! You gained the power of the Silver Clan?! That's was impossible! "

" Oh yeah, to believe is that the impossible is to achieved is possible. I'll protect this city and Shiro as well. You won't ever underestimate me. "

That when, Shiro recalled in his mind that the same words does Sarina said to him from the past when she was about to left Germany.

" _Is to believe that the impossible way is to achieved is the possible way_. " Sarina said to Weismann, before she had left away to the airplane

After he recalled from his mind, Shiro was finally realized that his first true love from the past was still alive, in an another body.

" I will finished you! " Sarga shouted, as she about to attack her

He hold his locket necklace, tightly on his hand, placed on his chest and that moment, he told her in a loud voice " Do it now!! "

" As you wish, Shiro." Ayami said in response

She used her weapon, and she runs quickly towards Sarga, jumped from behind her back, hitted the weapon with her strong light attack and it was striked on the ground.

" But that was impossible! my weapon was gained more stronger power than yours. "

And Ayami jumped to Shiro's defense and she asked " Don't you think that your weapon was powerful than mine? You won't ever defeated me by that kind of stupid weapon of yours. "

Sarga began to angered in rage and she picked up her weapon and she said to her " This is only just the beginning of our battle face off. I will faced you again at the claiming of the Slates at the Mihashira tower in next three days and I will make sure that I will defeat you and the Silver King will be mine for real. "

And she vanished away, through using her teleporting ability. After that, Ayami approached to Shiro.

" Are you alright, Shiro? Are you not hurt? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Not even a little scratch. "

" Thanks for concerning me back then. "

Shiro smiled and said " Nothing at all, all I have to do is to helped others otherwise that I didn't do nothing. "

And that moment, Ayami took his hand, saying " As your protector, I won't let that evil Sarga was going to after you again. "

" You think so? "

" I will. "

As she touched his hand, someone flashed on her mind that Sarina touched the hand of Weismann, before she left the airport.

" _You had promised that you will come back?_ " Weismann asked

" _I will, Weismann. I wont failed you._ " Sarina said

And the two embraced each other.

After that, Ayami was stunned of what she saw on her mind, thought " What is that? a vision from the past? But why... "

But Shiro interrupted her, asked " Aya! Are you alright? "

" Oh, I'm okay, Shiro."

" Are you... "

" It was just nothing. Come on, we need to go back. " she said and she hold his hand, making him to blushed out in red on his face

" What? Is something wrong, Shiro? " she asked

" It was nothing, Aya. Let's go! Kuroh and the others will be so worried about us. "

And they left the park. As Ayami touched his hand, he feels that it was the same feeling that Sarina hold him from the past.

" _Her touch was so warm and gentle... as from before... Isn't she that... she was my first true love that I been longing for all those years?..._ " he thought

On the other hand at the old building, Sarga was standing, and Yukari and Sukuna approached to her.

" What do you want? " she asked with impatient expression

" I guessed you had been failed again in capturing the Silver King, huh? What a pathetic woman you are. " Yukari said with an amusing expression

" How dare you to say that... " Sarga said in anger

" Nagare will be quite disappointed at you if he had heard that news or else we will never claimed the Slates in the next three days. " Sukuna stated

" I don't care if he will disappoint at me! All I have to do is to eliminate that protector from the game board and the Silver King will be belong to me! " Sarga protested

" Hold on... why are you been obsessed to him? Can you tell your story to us? " Yukari asked

And Sarga sighed breathly, in a silent expression on her face.

 **And so, Ayami's first battle fight against Sarga was her first victory however the battle was not over yet as the Jungle was about to make a new plan in order to claimed the Stone Slates at the Mihashira Tower in the next three days.**

 **On the other hand, Ayami and Shiro's relationship was started to get closer to each other despite that Shiro thought that Ayami was the present self of Sarina, his only first true love, due to her presence on her hand, when she touched him.**

 **Who will be the first clansman to discovered her real secret?**

 **The love story and battles continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 4 - Contact From The Past**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Contact From The Past

In the previous chapter, the member of the Jungle, Sarga battled Kuroh however she overpowered him. As she chased Shiro, her primary target, Ayami came in the hotel, and Kuroh tells her to stop Sarga from attacking Shiro and so she went out, to saved him. Meanwhile, Shiro was cornered by Sarga, whom she referred by his past self name, Adolf K Weismann. She tried to catch him however Ayami arrives in, intervenes. She tried to attack her, but thanks to the power ability that came from Shiro's presence, she easily attacked her by one strike, leaving Sarga to retreat away. As she grabbed his hand, he felt a strange presence that he was familiarize with, from his only true love from his past, Sarina.

Who will be the first character to discovered Ayami's real secret self?

Find Out

Ayami and Shiro are returned back to the hotel, in which his fellow clansmen along with Reisi and Anna were waiting for them.

" Are you guys are alright? " Reisi asked

" Yes, we're fine. " Ayami responded

" I never expected that to be happened so soon that the member of the Jungle was showed up. " Anna said

Kuroh approached to Shiro, asked " Are you alright? Did Sarga hurt you? "

" No, not really that much. Thanks to Ayami that she arrives to rescued me from Sarga. " Shiro said

" That mean wicked woman! I will never ever forgive her! She gonna pay for what she did to you. " Neko said, in anger

" Oh come on, Neko. Don't worry about me. Ayami was always there to stopped her. " Shiro told her

" Is that your other fellow clansmen? " Ayami asked

Neko approach to her, said " My name is Neko, it was a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Ayami. "

" It was a great pleasure to meet you. Hold on... how did you know my name? " Ayami asked in curiosity

" Kuroh told me all everything about you. I never thought that you are the one to protect the Dresden Slates. " Neko said

" Your Welcome. It was a honor to work with you. " Ayami said, with smiling expression

Then, Reisi turned to Shiro, asked " So... what you will gonna do next? Now that Sarga was trying to after you, she already knows about the strategy plan in guarding the Slates. "

" I think we need a few changes in the strategy plan. " Shiro said in response

" Are you really sure about that? " Anna asked

" Of course. Let's settled this at the room at the top. " Shiro said

And everyone went upstairs. That moment, Anna feels a strange presence inside Ayami.

" _What was that strange feeling? I had never felt that so strong from before... I think she was hiding something that everyone never knows. I need to find out more about her._ " she thought

But Ayami interrupted her, asked " Is something wrong, Red King Anna? "

" Uh, it was nothing, Ayami. " Anna responded

And they went in to the room in which Shiro was staying at along with Kuroh and Neko. The three kings entered in except for Kuroh and Neko, was staying at the door along with Ayami.

As they stayed at outside of the door, Ayami saw the picture of Adolf K Weismann at the top corner of the wall along with the image of Dresden Slates. When she saw his picture, her mind flashed that Sarina leave the country Germany, while Adolf was watching in worriedness. After that, she felt so dense.

" _What is this? Is it really real or it was just my imagination?_ " she thought

But Neko interrupted her thinking moment, asked " Are you alright, Miss Ayami? "

" Oh, I'm okay, Neko. I'll be fine. " Ayami responded

" Are you... " Neko uttered

" Did you know Adolf K Weismann, the creator of the Dresden Slates? " Kuroh asked

" Uh, yes. I was worked as a teacher in Ashinaka high school. " Ayami said

" you? a teacher?! That's was so awesome! Can you teached me some lessons then? " Neko asked

" Of course not, Neko. I will teached you. " Ayami said

" Alright! " Neko said, in joyous manner

Then she turned to Kuroh, said " I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Miss Ayami? " Kuroh asked

" Did you know about the past relationship between Sarina Valers Bauer and Adolf K Weismann? " Ayami asked

" Just a little. But... why did you asked about that, Miss Ayami? " Kuroh asked in curiosity

" I was wondering why the history said that these two are in a love relationship but they ended up in a tragedy. Can you explained the full history then? " Ayami said

And Kuroh sighed breathed and then he responded " Of course, I will explained to you on how those two ended up in a tragic relationship. But.. it was a secret one, okay? But... Don't tell to Shiro about this. "

" Why not? " Ayami asked in curiosity

" It was a long explanation, Miss Ayami. He didn't want to spread any of his informations to anyone else except for the other clans. " Neko stated

" Oh, I see. " Ayami said

They went up in a private room at upstairs , in which all of the informations of Adolf K Weismann had kept for long centuries.

" Wow! So many informations and items that the creator kept. " Ayami said, amazed

Then, Kuroh opened the old book in which contains the full history informations of Adolf K Weismann.

" Impressive... " Ayami uttered, was amazed at the book

And Kuroh tells to her, " It was happened in the middle of the 19th century before the World War had arrived. It was takes place in Dresden, Germany. "

(Flashed To The Dresden, Germany, in which Adolf was creating the Dresden stone Slates at the scientists room)

Then Kuroh went on saying " Adolf K Weismann was the creator of the oldest Dresden stone Slates, in which it was capable of transferring it's powers to any living or non living creatures even to human beings. Technology was not exist at the time due to some invasions in every countries around Europe. His family was the second richest family clan at that time. But the rich people and the poor people didn't understand with each other. "

" Why not? " Ayami asked

" Due to discrimination and strict political rules, they are always arguing with each other because the rich didn't listen to other people, to seeked help. They are three social classes at that time: The first one is the highest social class people in which includes politicians, the second one is the middle social class people in which includes businessmans and lastly the lower social class people, in which the poor people belongs with. They have to followed the political rules or else they will executed to death or banishment. " Kuroh stated

" How horrible... " Ayami said, in terrify manner

He went on saying " Despite the arguments between rich and the poor rages in, Adolf wanted something to make his life happier, despite that he was engaged to his fiancee to be named Sarga, the daughter of the rich manager of the shoes company. However he didn't want to married someone that he didn't know until his wish come true when he crossed paths with Sarina Valers Bauer, the second daughter of the well known shoemaker in a nearby town, an inspiring novelist writer. And that's how their love relationship was started. "

(Flashback)

Inside the conference room a meeting was held, Sarina was the one who given a speech on the stage. Her father was satted at the center line seat. In the second line seats, Adolf K Weismann along with his close friend Daikaku Kokouji was sitting at the second and third chairs, watching the speech of Sarina on stage. That very moment when Weismann was acting romantic at first sight at her for the the very first time, watching at her for a long time. Daikaku, was wondered in curiosity about his best friend's new reaction.

" Um, why are you keeping staring at her? Are you really in love to that lady? She was just a simple woman. There is nothing for a rich son just like you to be fall in love to Miss Bauer. "

" She was very different from other ladies that I met from before. She was so very special and confident. "

" Okay... but I'm telling you that you are engaged to Sarga. If your sister finds out that you have a secret relationship with other ladies, she turned you down for good. "

" Just I told you, I won't marry a lady that I didn't know. All she's wants is riches and money. I need to find a better lady with kindest attitude and not selfish and even that my only true love of my life. "

Daikaku, realized that he had truly in love to Sarina, despite that he didn't want to marry someone else, a rich but selfish woman just like Sarga. After the meeting, the two approached to Sarina and her father.

" Um, Hello, Miss Bauer. " Adolf greeted her

She turned to him, asked in curiosity " Yes, and who are you anyway? "

" Do you ever forgot, my dear? This is Mr Adolf K Weismann, the rich youngest son of my close friend of mine and the creator of the Dresden stone Slate. " her father told her

" Oh yeah, it was a great pleasure to meet you, Mr Weismann. " Sarina said

" Me too " Adolf said, with a smiling expression on his face

" So... what you will gonna talk to me anyway? " Sarina asked

" Shall we speaked in outside, for a secret privacy... just the two of us? " Adolf requested

Sarina, was wondered in curious of what he asked to her. Before she will come with him, she said to her father " Shall you go back home first, dad? Mr Weismann and I wanted to talked about something. "

" Oh, okay. Go ahead. " her father said, insisted

And her father leaves the room, aided by Daikaku while Sarina and Adolf were at the outside of the conference hotel.

" So.. what you will gonna asked me, Mr Weismann? "

" Well... I have to asked you... a very important request. "

" a request? What do you mean? "

That moment, the two are looking at each, face to face, in a romantic manner.

Then after that, Adolf asked in response " Shall you come to my house balcony tonight? "

" to your house balcony? But... I have no time for going in there because if your family or even your fiancee will sees me, that I came in the house in a secret. "

" They will never see you after all. And besides that... "

He hold her hand, tightly and he looked at her and said to her " From the moment that I saw you in my own eyes, my heart tells me that you are the one that I been looking for, my only true love... a lady who can understand of what I feel. And it's tells me that it was really you, after all, Sarina. "

" Are you saying that you are been in love to me? But you are engaged to your fiancee. "

" I wont ever marry a selfish lady just like her. All she needs is riches and moneys from my family. She was always do some mean things to me. "

" mean things? just like what? "

Then, he paused in silent manner, nodded his head and after a few seconds, he responded to her " I wont tell everything to you of what she did to me. After all, she was the worst person in the whole world. She was nothing but a coward and idiotic person. " then he turned to Sarina, said " You are the only one who can understand of what I feel and the real meaning of love. I will never changed my mind... even though we are different from each other in the society. It wasn't doesn't matter of what it takes to loved by a real lady just like you, Sarina. "

Sarina, was sympathize of what he said to her and she responded " I know of what you have feel for me. After all, it was destiny that brought me, to fall in love to a special person, who can't understand his own feelings. Even since I saw you, watching on me, I feel that you are more different from other guys that I met from before. And now, I finally realized that I will be the one to loved you... very truly that much. It will never changed even though we are different from each other.

" You really think so, Sarina? Are you really serious about of what you said? "

" I swear, even though that your family will never accepted me to become your love interest. But only you, who can accepted me who I really am. From this day forward, I will truly love you until the end of time. "

Adolf, was very emotional about of what she said and he responded " Sarina... you really accepted your love for me. I never realized that this is the real feeling of love. "

" I will come at the balcony tonight. "

" You promise to me that you will came on time? "

" I promise "

From that very moment, the two are already fall in love at first sight to each other, despite they are different from each other in the society.

Later that night, Adolf was at his room, was fixing his workpapers, placing on the top of the tables then he turned to the window, thought " _I hope that she will arrived soon... after all, I wanted to be with her by my side... forever._ " and he holds his locket necklace, through his hand

A hour of waiting at the outside of the window pane and a moment of seconds, Sarina had finally arrived, entered in the balcony house.

" Sorry about that. I was delayed because that I had finished up all my writing works. "

"I'm so grateful that you came here. "

" Shall I get up there in your room? "

" Of course. No one is around. Get in inside if you want to. "

And she climbed up through branches of trees, reaching at the top. That very moment, the two looked at each other in a romantic manner.

" You looked like the beautiful star of the night. " as he looked up at the skies

" You loved to watched the stars, don't you? "

" Of course, because that I was believed that it will guide me to find my only true love of my life. After all, you are the one that I been longing for. "

" Weismann... "

He hold her hand, tightly and he said to her " Tonight, I wanted to professed to you that we will must retained our love relationship and even that I won't ever lose you because you are my guiding star of my life. Even though that we are different from each other, we can't separated our hearts forever as always. "

She tapped her hand on his head, said " I wont ever lose you or any of my loved ones because I will continue to loved and protected you until the end of my last breath. I promise that I will never leave you... forever as always. "

" You'll never leave me as always? "

" Of course, that's a promise. "

Then, the two shared a kiss with each other. As the months goes by, the two are getting along with each other despite they are in different status in the society. Sarina's family were humbly welcomed him in the family, in every activities and occasions in the house.

However, the next day, the news of his secret relationship with Sarina had reached to Sarga, Weismann's fiancee and bride to be, was jealous in furious that he has an another relationship with another lady. His older sister, Claudia, didn't know that her younger brother has an another relationship with other lady.

(Flashback Ends)

" Oh, I finally understand on how those two met each other for the very first time but... how they ended up in a terrible tragedy? " Ayami asked

" I will explained that to you tomorrow. It was getting afternoon already. " Kuroh said in response

Suddenly, the three kings went out of the room.

" How was the meeting plan going? " Ayami asked

" There will be some few changes in the strategy plan in the Mihashira Tower. Everything will work so easily for everyone, including you, Miss Ayami. " Anna stated

" It was no problem. After all, I will protect the Slates no matter what it's takes even the Jungle will trying to take it. " Ayami responded

" That's good to hear from you, Miss Isumo. " Reisi said

And the two kings leave the hotel. That moment, Ayami looked at Shiro, was started to worried in upset.

" Is something wrong, Shiro? " she asked

" Well... I guessed it was not very easy for you to guard the Slates alone even though the Green King Nagare Hisui wanted to claimed it and much worst is... Sarga might get after me again. So that's why I changed the strategy plan. Even though we are joined alongside with the Blue Clan and the Red Clan, it's was still not very easily battle fight. " Shiro said

" Even though that it was not easily, I will still fight and joined alongside with everyone. " Ayami said

" Why you say so? Are you not afraid to giving up or surrender? " Shiro asked, in an anxious way

" I'm not afraid of surrender even the cost of my own life just in order to protect everyone including you, Shiro. That's word was not exist in my own dictionary. " Ayami said, with determination

Shiro, was realized of what she said to him. Neko, sensed an unknown presence inside her while she facing to Shiro.

" _What is this mysterious presence that I felt with? It couldn't be that Miss Ayami was the true love of Shiro... no... the first Silver King Adolf K Weismann_ _? I have to kept eye on her._ " she thought on her mind

" Shall we get inside? " Shiro asked her

" Would I. I'll be staying here for the night." Ayami said, with a smile

And the four went inside the room. On the other hand at the Jungle headquarters, Sarga was been called by Nagare Hisui.

" Yes, is there's something wrong, King Nagare? "

His expression turned mad in anger, making her to wondered in curiosity while the other clansmen were watching at her, in silence.

 **As Ayami finally know about the love relationship between Sarina and Weismann from the past, however as she getting closed to Shiro. She didn't know that she was the one that he been longing for a long time (as Sarina). On the other hand, Sarga was been called By Nagare but why he was going to be mad at her? Will he knows about her real plan and her secret relationship with the Silver King?**

 **The love story continues**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 5 - Test of Courage And A Tragic Love Relationship Of The Past**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Test of Courage and A Tragic Love Relationship

In the previous chapter, after Ayami had been encountered Sarga, a member of the Jungle for the very first time. The three kings are making a new strategy. Later, Ayami looked at the picture of Weismann, the creator of Dresden Stone Slates and she asked Kuroh on how Weismann and Sarina love relationship was started. The flashback of the love relationship of Adolf K Weismann and Sarina was revealed. When Shiro asked her if she doesn't afraid of surrender, but Ayami said that she doesn't afraid to anyone else. On the other hand, Sarga has been met up, by the king of the Green Clan, Nagare Hisui, who was mad in face.

Will the relationship between Ayami and Shiro will getting closer to one another just the way they did from the past, as Weismann and Sarina, respectively?

Find Out

At the room, Shiro was still fixing up the things on the table. Ayami, carried a glass of juice on a tray, noticed him and she asked " What are you doing, Shiro? "

" fixing up those old stuffs in the table. I don't want to this room will go messy. "

" I can helped you out then. "

" No need for help, Aya. I'll be the one to carry these things. "

" Oh, come on. You will get tired of you carried these things all by yourself. "

" I'll be fine, Aya. Don't worry. "

But then he lose his balance and Ayami rushed to his aid, catched him so easily. The things were fall down in the floor.

That very moment, the two looked at each other, in a romantic manner, face to face and this is the first time that the Silver King was blushed in full red when he was been catched or been saved by Ayami.

" Are you alright, Shiro? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back then. "

" Next time, you should need some help, okay? You can't do to carried these things all by yourself. "

" Okay, I understand. "

Then, their hands reached with each other, holding tightly for the very first time, looking at each other, face to face once again.

(Flashback)

(In the 18th Century)

(Dresden, Germany)

After Sarga had been discovered that Weismann had already falling in love to Sarina Foster Bauer, a middle age woman and a daughter of a shoekeeper also an inspiring novelist writer, she started to developed jealousy in anger despite that his older sister, Claudia never know that they are in an another love relationship.

That midnight, when Sarina was busily writing on her desk when she sudden heard someone knocked on the door.

" Who was it? "

She came downstairs, opened the door. The guest was no other than Weismann, who was completely exhausted from walking and running for hours.

She rushed to him, asked " Are you alright? What happened to you? Why are you completely exhausted? Is there is something wrong? "

He hugged her tightly, tearfully in emotional, said to her " I don't want to go back! "

" Huh? Why not? "

" Sarga had locked me up in my room, so that she will never let me escaped in the house. Then, she demanded me that if I refused to married her, she will forced me so badly. And so, I escaped from the room before she goes back. I was so completely scared, Sarina. I'm so very scared. " with crying expression on his face

She hugged him, tightly and she said " Weismann, I promised to you that I will protect and love you always until the end, even though that wicked woman Sarga was trying to hurt you, I'll be always right there by your side to defend you, no matter what it's takes. I swear. "

" You think so, Sarina? "

" I will "

The two shared a kiss with each other.

" You must stayed here for a while. I will make sure that Sarga will never find you everywhere. "

" Are you really sure about that? "

" Of course, you will be safe here and besides, we have many rooms in here, mostly apartment ones. "

" Oh, Sarina... my love... you are the only woman that I truly loved with, nothing can changed it. You have humbly accepted me even though we are different from each other. "

And so, Sarina let Weismann to stayed at the apartment home for a while, in order to avoid that Sarga might find him.

(Flashback Ends)

(Returned back to the present time)

(In Japan)

After Ayami saved Shiro from losing his balance, she helped him to carried the things upstairs. Later that midnight, Shiro was already asleep on his bed while Ayami was sitted besides him, with a candle was lighted at the table. While she guarding him, she thought on her mind that " _Even though that I was the protector of the Slates, I will still be his protector even the cost of my life that I lost with, I didn't realize that I will keep on to loved him even though that he was the Silver King. I must to continued my ultimate duty from this day forward, until the very end of my life._ "

After that, she placed a blanket on him, in order to make him to have a beauty sleep. That very moment, she kissed him on the lips and then she slept on the other room in which Kuroh and Neko are sleeping.

On the other hand at the lair, Sarga was satted at the chair, all by herself. Her facial expression had been become disappointed with hatred because that the Green King, Nagare Hisui had been mad in anger at her a while ago.

Iwa, noticed her mood, holding a bottle can of beer, approached and asked her " What is the matter with you? Don't tell me that you still being disappointed that Nagare was mad at you. "

" Don't you think that I'm a totally fool?! Nagare had been insulted me because he knew that I have a relationship with the Silver King? This is gonna be so getting so more awry than from before. "

He sat on an another chair, said to her "You know what, Sarga. I knew that Nagare had already know that you are still in love to the Silver King even though it was already years passed by and you thinked that you are still going to after him from time to time. It was already too late for that, he was fall in love to an another woman, the new protector of the Slates. Just give up your goal and continued your duties as the member of the Jungle. "

" I will never give up!! " with anger expression on her face

" Oh... what a pathetic person you are... you didn't listen of what I said, or else you will fall down forever, into pieces. "

" No matter what, I will make sure that he will belonged to me once again just like in the past. I will never let him to fall in love to an ordinary protector just like her! It will would never let it happened! I will make sure that there will be no happy ending love story... forever. "

Iwa, sighed breatly, said to her " I warned you for this, Sarga. If Nagare finds out that you are keeping on following him, he will killed you into pieces. "

" It doesn't matter, I'm not afraid of death, as long that the Silver King will be in my possession once again. "

And she stand up then she walked out of the room, leaving Mr Iwa was in curiosity, acted in suspicious of Sarga's true obsession towards to the Silver King.

Afterwards, Yukari Mishakuji and Sukuna Gojo went in, approached to him.

" Is there's something wrong with her? " Sukuna asked

" I guess she was out of her mind. She was still completely obsessed to the Silver King, the one whom she had met from the past. " Iwa said in response

" Oh, come on. She was completely insane that much even though that Nagare was mad at her a while ago. " Yukari stated

" I knew that it was very complicated that she could never forget the person that rejected her for years, due to an another love relationship with someone else. " Iwa stated, as he drink the bottle of beer

" What should we do? If we let her to do this, the plan to get the Stone Slates in the Mihashira tower in the next two days will be failed. " Sukuna asked

" Let her be, she was nothing but a coward person. Let do this task by ourselves. We can't let the king failed in disappointment. " Yukari told him

Sukuna, sighed breathly, said " Okay fine then, let do this task by ourselves. We don't need her anymore, for a back up. And besides we are facing the three kings at the tower at the Christmas Eve. It was an easy battle for us. "

On the other hand, Sarga was sat on the rooftop, closed her eyes, recalled on her mind about the tragic love relationship of Weismann and Sarina, because of her harshness and selfish personality.

(Flashback)

(In 18th century)

(Dresden, Germany)

Weismann, was feel excited when he was prepared to see Sarina today. However when he arrived at her house. He saw Sarina's father and Sarga, who was waiting for him. He wondered why she had come to his beloved place.

" Oh, Mr Weismann. Good to see you. " Mr Bauer greeted

" Where is Sarina? Where is she? " Weismann asked

Her father facial expression turned saddened.

" Huh? What's the matter? " he asked, with curiosity

Then, Sarga turned to Mr. Bauer, asked " Can you entered back inside for a while? "

" Of course, Miss Sarga. " Mr. Bauer said and he went back inside, leaving the two behind

Weismann, was feel mad in anger at her.

" Sarga! What did you do? Did you planned all of this?! "

" It wasn't very obvious, isn't it? You won't ever see her again... for real. "

Making him to shocked in a froze state manner " What?... "

" I already told her yesterday that she must leave Germany at once despite that she wanted to see you of course. But I totally declined. "

" She will gonna leave the country?... How dare you... " as he tried to slapped her

" Hah? Slapped me as you want, Weismann. After all, the wedding will be in next week. Don't dare to interfere on my business. Just forget all about her ever again. "

And she walks out, leaving him standing devastated in sadness behind.

" _Why?... Why, Sarina? Why you have to leave me all alone?... But why?_ "

That moment, her father went out, give the letter to Weismann. He opened the letter, and the message said:

 _Dear Weismann,_

 _I'm so very sorry for not telling you about my sudden departure from this country. I know that it was very hard for you that I will leave you behind, because of that evil fiancee of yours, Sarga, demands me that I will not allowed to see you. So that why I left the country, in order to continued my journey as a writer._

 _But don't worry, I had promised that I will loved you always, forever._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Sarina Foster Bauer_

After he read the letter, his tears fell from his eyes.

" My daughter had truly loves you so much. " her father said

" Yeah... she truly loves me and she was the only woman... from the bottom of my heart. " holding his necklace, through his hand

(Flashback Ends)

(Return to the present time)

And so after she had recalled everything on her mind, she jumped away from the rooftop.

The next morning at the Mihashira Tower, the three clans were having a strategy counterattack meeting (based from the episode 6). Ayami, was standing, near to Shiro position where he standing at the center, was feeling nervous of what will happened next.

After the meeting, Ayami approached to him, asked " Are you really sure about that strategy, Shiro? "

" Don't need to be worried, Aya. Take a easy. You say that you're not afraid of surrender. " Shiro said in response

" Oh, yeah... " Ayami uttered

" Good luck to you, Miss Ayami. " Anna told her

" I will, Red King Anna. " Ayami said, with a smiling expression

" I'm sure that we will win in this fight. I'm counting on you, Miss Ayami. " Izumo said

" No problem to me, Mr Kusanagi. " Ayami said with determination

" Wow, you are really quite so tough, Ayami. Good luck to us both. " Neko said, with a wink

" Okay " Ayami said

That very moment, Shiro looked at her, in a romantic manner, thought that Sarina was actually the lost true love of his life, Sarina from the past.

But Kuroh interrupted his thinking moment, asked " Um, Shiro. What's the matter? "

" Um, it was nothing. I was thinking something on my mind. " Shiro responded

" Let me guess, you like Miss Ayami, don't you? " Kuroh asked, in embarrassment

His face turned full red while Ayami didn't noticed his mood, was kept talking to Neko.

" Well, you are so very lucky, Mr Shiro. " Izumo said

" Ugh, give me a break. Ayami and I were... " Shiro uttered, trying to say something

" Don't say that you two were just friends, aren't you? " Anna asked

" What? Well... you see... " he uttered and a moment of sudden, he changed the topic " I think we should focused on how to defeat the Jungle. There is no time to waste. "

Kusanagi and Anna, were wondered in curiosity of Shiro's reaction and his hidden feelings for Ayami.

At the farther distance, Yata along with Saruhiko, the right hand of the Blue Clan, had overheard the conversation behind the wall.

" Do you hear that, Saru? "

" I think the Silver King had changed reaction at all the times. Do you think that he had fall in love to that well skilled teacher-warrior? "

" Might be is. I think that she had never noticed his mood so that why he hides it so that she will never know that he likes her so much. "

" But the question is... will he will be admitted his feelings for her? "

" I'm not so sure about that, Saru. I think she was very obvious to his hidden feelings but I think there is something fishy on her. "

" fishy? What do you mean? "

" I think she does do something to him that we didn't know. "

" Do you mean a romantic one? "

" Exactly. I think she had been admitted to him about something... but I'm not so sure. "

" Oh, I get it. "

Later that night, the three clans were on each different positions while the Blue King, Reisi Munakata, was guarding the Slates.

A minute sudden, Sukuna and Yukari charged in inside the tower, but they are confronted by Seri and the Scepter 4 members.

At the top floor, the Silver clan along with Ayami, were standing behind. However Ayami sensed an unknown presence approaching in, on the way.

" Is there is something wrong? " Shiro asked

" Someone's coming... " Ayami uttered

" Who? " Neko asked

A sudden, the wall crashed into pieces, Sarga appeared before them, holding her weapon, making them surprised in shocked.

" It was you again... " Ayami uttered

" I'm glad that I made this far. I will make sure that you will never get away this time. " Sarga said, with evil amusement

" You will never allowed to passed here! " Neko shouted

" Don't get near to Shiro, got that? " Kuroh demanded

" Oh, you will never able to defeat me, as long I will crushed you all in to pieces. " Sarga said, with evil amusement

But Ayami went to Shiro's side, defending him.

" I won't let you to get him, you evil wretch! " Ayami shouted

" Oh, you have to supposed to guarding the Stone Slates, but instead of that, you wanted to protect the Silver King, quite pathetic you are. " Sarga said

" Protecting the Slates is my first duty, but protecting Shiro is my greater responsibility. I won't allow anyone to lay fingers on him even an evil person just like you! " Ayami shouted

" Aya... " Shiro uttered

The three members are facing each other to Sarga, while Shiro was standing behind, looked at Ayami, holding her weapon.

 **The relationship between Ayami and Shiro was getting more closer than ever however Sarga have her own intentions, to finished them, in order for him to belonged to hers once again. On the other hand, the Jungle members had been already strikes the entrance of the Mihashira Tower.**

 **The battle continues in.**

 **Will Ayami can able to stop her once again? Will it could be the first victory against the Jungle, the Green Clan?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 6 - Jungle Strikes**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Jungle Strikes

In the previous chapter, a flashback revealed on how the love relationship between Adolf K Weismann and Sarina Valers Bauer were torn apart because of the secret evil plan of Sarga, his ex flame and bride to be. Despite of their separation, Weismann is still truly believes that she loves him so much. Return back to the present time, the three clans were gathered at the Mihashira Tower for the counterattack plan against the Green Clan, Jungle. Later, the fight has been begun however Sarga had already went up to the top floor in which the Silver Clan and Ayami was on standing by, had appeared before them. Ayami faces her with all of her might, against her.

Will the counterattack plan will be succeeded?

Find Out

Note - This chapter was took placed in between Episodes 7 - 8. There will be some changes. So enjoy reading.

(Flashback)

Before Sarga had joined in the Green Clan (Jungle), she went to US to have her face change surgery, in order to change her appearance after 70 years ago that the war was over in Germany and the sudden departure of Adolf K Weismann. Despite of her rascal actions and the deaths of her family members during the war attack, she still never gave up on finding Weismann, the one who had rejected her.

With the new beautiful face and her brand new physical appearance, she decided to went to the country Japan, in which she thought that the place where he temporarily lives. But she didn't know at first when she saw Yashiro Isana or by his nickname Shiro for the very first time, she thought that he was just a simple ordinary young man, lived as a student in Ashinaka High School. (At that time when he didn't recovered his past memories as the Silver King). At their first ever meeting encounter, she saved him from the approaching vehicle on the street. (Before meeting up Kuroh and Neko and the take pursuing action of both Red and Blue Clans, in searching for him)

When she faced him for the very first time, Shiro was stunned in confusion at her.

" You had saved me... and the... who are you? Are you not from here, aren't you? "

" My name is Sarga and yours, my dear mister? "

" The name is Yashiro Isana, you shall called me Shiro if you prefer. "

" Oh, it was nice to meet you, Shiro. By the way, are you living here in Japan? "

" Um, yeah.. " with a nod

" So, where did you lived? Do you have a family or a relative? "

" No, I don't have. I just lived in that hotel building that it was near at Ashinaka High School. "

" I see. So, are you a high school student then? "

" Seems so. It was a grateful to meet you, Sarga. "

" Thanks. You too, Shiro. "

Despite her true goal is to find Weismann, the one who had rejected her because that he truly loves Sarina, she still never gave up on finding him. As months goes by, she still searching for him from every part of Japan, however when she encountered the Gold King, Daikaku Kokouji in personal, she was shocked, just like an electric flow in a long wire.

" No time long see, Miss Sarga. "

He looked at her, with a terrifying expression on his face.

" I never thought you have been changed a lot after 70 years ago that you have been left in the country. "

" The same goes for you, you are too older it to be seems, Lieutenant. I never thought that you are the powerful king in Japan, guarding the Dresden Slates. "

" So, why are you doing here in Japan? I realized that you are looking for my best friend, aren't you? "

" Yes, after all those years that he had rejected me. I will make sure that I will find him, in order to return back to me once again. "

" You are so more arrogant woman that I ever imagined with. You don't need to searched for him. "

" Why not? I thinked in my mind that he was resided here, you know that. I won't ever never gave up on finding him, I swear. Mark my words. " with a little anger on her face

He turned away from her, ignored her, said in a warning manner " Weismann will no longer to loved anyone else, his love was truly belong to Sarina Valers Bauer forever, nothing gonna change with. If you mind, don't ever searched for him, ever. You are pushing yourself too hard. "

And he walked away.

Despite of his warning that she will not continued to searched for him, she still doesn't gave up on finding him, with all of her strength.

1 year later, the Green Clan, called the Jungle, was started to threaten the entire nation. Sarga, who was working as a part timer at the Ashinaka High School, is still searching for informations for his whereabouts. However when she had learned that Shiro had returned back. She decided to see him again in order to talked to him however she was surprised in grief when she had heard of what Shiro said to his clansmen, Kuroh and Neko.

" What's the matter, Shiro? I guessed you are feeling so dense, aren't you? " Kuroh asked

He didn't respond to his question, still looked up at the skies.

" Shiro? Are you okay? " Neko asked, in a worried manner

" I guess I missed my first love of my life. " Shiro responded

" Your first love? Who is she? " Kuroh asked in curiosity

" Her name was Sarina Valers Bauer. She was an inspiring novelist writer and she was the second oldest member in their family, who were in the middle class society. She was very kind, helpful and she doesn't tolerate other people who are around her. I had falled in love to her because due to her positive attitudes however she and I were separated from each other. " Shiro stated

" Why? " Kuroh asked

" Is because that my ex fiancee and my bride to be, Sarga had planned in a secret so that I will never seen her again anymore. She thinks nothing but evil desires towards me. She was belonged in same society class as mine. I was arranged marriage with her, so that both families demands will gained higher. But I had rejected her. " Shiro responded

" Why you have rejected her? " Kuroh asked

" Because due to her harshness and selfish attitude towards me, I totally rejected her before the marriage comes the next day. I don't want to marry someone that I don't loved with. " Shiro responded again

" So that's means... you are truly in love to Miss Sarina? " Neko asked

" Yes, she was my only true love of my life, it will never changed that way is because she had a kind heart to loved someone, just like me. " Shiro stated, with a slight nod on his face

" So, did you two met each other again? " Kuroh asked

" Sarina was supposed to returned back in the country when the war attack had occurs in Germany. I was trying to catched up with her but our relationship didn't last very long is because that... the airplane that she had ride with, going to other country, was mysteriously crashed down on the ground because due to the missile had hitted on it, without noticing. I was very devastated that I thought that she was gone in this world. I never thought that it would happened but still she has kept my promise that she and I will never be apart again. " Shiro said, in a saddened expression

" I see. I never realized that she truly loves you a lot despite that you are different from each other in the society. " Kuroh stated

" But, don't need to be worried, despite that Sarina was not here in this world anymore, me and Kurosuke will always to supported you at all the times. " Neko said to him, with determination

" Thanks, Neko. You made cheered me up. " Shiro said

" By the way, do you know where her body was? " Kuroh asked

" No, is because due to the strong crash impact, they didn't found her body at inside in the airplane. But the search was still on going until now. " Shiro responded

" I see about that " Kuroh said

And they went continued walking on the way through the hotel building. Sarga, was behind the tree, heard the whole conversation, was finally realized that Shiro was actually Weismann, the one whom she searching for a long time and she developed envy and jealousy when every time Shiro mentioned the name of Sarina, his only true love. From that day forward, she started to developed obsession towards him.

But a moment of sudden, the Green King, Nagare Hisui, appeared before her.

" So, you must be the former ex fiancee of the Silver King Adolf K Weismann, isn't that correct? "

She turned to him, asked in a surprise manner " Who are you anyway? "

" My name is Nagare Hisui, the Green King of the clan Jungle. And you might be Sarga, isn't it? "

" Yes, and how did you know about me? "

" Because I know that you are the former ex fiancee of the first Silver King, Adolf K Weismann. He had rejected you a long time ago. "

" Yes! He had rejected me because he was falled in love to someone else. I have been searching for him for a very long time. "

" You mean Miss Sarina, correct? Are you saying that you are truly envy at her? "

" Yes, it is. Weismann is still not able to forget her, despite that she was already dead! I wanted to make him belongs to me again. "

" I see... in that case... why you don't have to joined with us? "

" Say what? "

" Yes, to be part of the clan, to destroyed everything in this world, in order to create a brand new paradise. That's was my ultimate goal. So, what you will say, Miss Sarga? If you wanted to make him yours once again, then joined us in Jungle, in order to make you more powerful than ever. "

She paused for a moment and after a second, she responded " Yes, I will joined with you. "

" That's good to hear that. From then now on, you will gained your power as a brand new clansman, to used against on those who had treated you so badly epescially the Silver King of course. " with an evil grin on his face

From then on, Sarga had joined as the brand new clansman of the Green Clan, Jungle, to make sure that the Silver King will belongs to hers once again. As she has the new power obtained from Nagare, she began to terrorize in every part of Ashinaka City and hiring brand new clansmen in order to defeat and eliminate the three clans.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the present day)

(At the Mihashira Tower)

Ayami, still confronted her, face to face, while Shiro was watching besides her. Kuroh and Neko were standing at Ayami's right position.

" You will never underestimate me, protector. You are consistent of what you have done. " Sarga said, with amusement

" I'm not consisting you, Sarga. And besides, you are the one who caused this and I know that you are not fit in the Green Clan because all you wanted is evil desires. You are nothing but a coward. " Ayami said

" How dare to mocked me just like that?! I will defeated you at all cost! " Sarga shouted in anger

And the two charged in, battling with each other, using their sword weapons. Ayami, turned to Kuroh and Neko, told them " Take Shiro out of here. You guys go ahead at the top floor of the tower. "

" What?! That was not necessary to do that. " Kuroh protested

" Don't need to be worried about me. I will handled her while you guys go ahead at the top floor. I will passed you out later. " Ayami told them

" But, Ayami. We can't let you to leaved here and fight her all by yourself. " Neko said

" Just go ahead, guys! Hurry up! " Ayami told them

But Shiro, was started to be anxiously worried about her, and he said " Aya! Don't ever do this just for my sake. I will gonna stayed here until you had finished her. "

Ayami, turned her back to him, said " Sorry, Shiro. I have no other choice but to protect you from dangers. I won't let you involved in this battle. Your only option is to get into the top floor of the tower, to make you safe from her. Just tell Mr Munakata that I will passed later. "

He became silent of what she had said, anxiously in emotional.

" We have to go now, Shiro! We have to stopped the Green King from entering to the top. " Kuroh told him

No other choice but to followed of what Kuroh told to him but however Sarga tried to attempt to attacked him. She pushed Ayami away, down on the floor and she rushed quickly to attacked him, by her weapon.

" You will be mine now!! " Sarga shouted, as she about to charged her weapon at him

" Shiro! Run! " Ayami told him

" I wont let you to get near to him, you Jungle bastard! " Neko shouted

And she launched her hologram attack against her.

" What is this? " Sarga wondered, as she turned around everywhere

Became confused, Ayami knocked her down quickly on the floor. The hologram attack had disappeared.

" Aggh! Dammit! This is not fair! " she shouted

But when she stand up once again, she noticed that they are already escaped, going to the top floor of the tower, in which the Dresden Stone Slates was placed, and also Reisi was waiting, in order to charged the Green King to avoid from get near to the stone.

" You are not going anywhere. " and she runs to the next floor

The Silver Clan had finally made to the top floor but before they could get in. They noticed in the sky that the Sword of Damocles of both Red and Green Kings are charging with each other.

" I guess it was begun. I didn't expect so soon. " Shiro said

" The Green King was here already inside the tower?! That's was too fast. " Ayami said in surprised

" Just what I said to you a while ago that Nagare can only fight in a limited time. His weakness is that he will lose of all of his energy source from his body. So, me, the Blue King and the Red King will attacked him together. " Shiro stated

" Oh, I get it of what you had said. I guess this battle was started to become more intense because two kings are battling with each other. " Ayami said, in realization

" Anna will be fine, I'm so sure of it. She was more stronger and powerful than the previous Red King. " Neko said to her

" I think we should get to the top. " Shiro told them

And they entered in the top floor. Reisi, was surprised when he saw Ayami arrived in.

" I'm glad that you make it on time, Miss Isumo. " Reisi said, turned his back to her

" The Green King was already here inside the tower, and the Red King battled him at the down floor. " Ayami said to him

" I see. We will make sure that he will never get near to the stone slate. " Reisi responded, raised his glasses through his finger

" Sure thing is " Ayami said and she turned at the entrance door

Back when, Sarga was still on the sixth floor, in which she was found by Sukuna Gojo. She was very surprised when he noticed her.

" Wait... what do you think are you doing here? " Sukuna asked

" After the Silver Clan, of course. " Sarga responded

" Heh? You are still going after the Silver King again and to defeat the protector of the Slates? quite nuisance woman you are... After all, Nagare was already here. "

" Hold on... he was already here in inside the tower? But why you didn't tell that to me earlier? "

" Ha! You don't understand everything at all is because you are no longer as a clansman of the Jungle. "

" Say what?! " with a shocked expression on her face

" Despite of all of your failures, Nagare had been removed you from the game board. You are completely but a coward and selfish woman who was always after the person whom you been obsessed with. Just give up already and don't ever go back here again. "

" Why you?!... You bastard!... Don't ever underestimate me! "

" It was true after all, Sarga. Nagare told everything so get out of here. Only me and Yukari will handled this fight... not yours. "

" I will finished you, you moron! "

And the two battled each other but they were stopped as the Sword of Damocles of the Green King had been disappeared away. The two were surprised in shocked of what they had saw.

That moment, Yukari called them from the distance, riding in the helicopter " You two! get out of here! Nagare was already getting weaker. We need to fetch him up from the top. "

No other choice, both Sukuna and Sarga obeyed him and they went out, riding in the helicopter, flew up to the top floor.

Back at the top floor, the two clans (Red and Blue) were arrived in, saw the scene that Nagare was on the floor, weaker while Ayami and Reisi are facing at him.

Kusanagi, rushed to Anna, asked her " Are you okay? Are you not hurt that much? "

" Yes, I'm fine, really. " Anna replied

" We are been so worried about you, Anna. I never thought that you will get hitted by the Green King's attack. " Yata said to her

" No need to be worried, Misaki. I'm still okay. Ayami was there to fight him back. " Anna stated

" Well, yeah, but... " Yata uttered

" I guess the Green King was getting weaker that we have expected with. " Seri said, in a thoughtful manner

" I'm sure that everything will be worked out that way. After all, Miss Ayami was there to protect the Stone Slates. " Kusanagi said

" And she fights alongside with all of us. She had never gave up on everything. " Anna said

" You say so, Let's see what will happen next. " Yata said

And they continued watching at the scene.

Ayami, stepped forward at him, pointing her sword weapon at Nagare, said " Playtime is over, Green King Nagare Hisui. I know of what you are doing for. Your ultimate goal was totally failed. It was four against one. "

" I guess you are compete for the succession of the Dresden Stone Slate. You are nothing but a drastic creature. " Reisi said

" Oh, my... you two are quite preceptious that much. I wanted to achieve my ultimate goal, for every human mankind. You can't ever to underestimating me. " Nagare said, with amusement

" Really? And besides that, you are not very powerful than the other kings. Do you think that creating a brand new paradise is the only thing that you wanted with? You're quite insaning that much. " Ayami said

" I guess you are wrong there. The reason is that's the only way to changed the world that everyone wanted to desire with. " Nagare said

" Do you think that I'm wrong, Green King? You are been lived in the world with full of darkness, evil desires and ultimate lies. There is no way that you will escaped from the dark light of this world. After all, we will defeat you no matter what it's takes to be, as the protector of this world and the Dresden Stone Slate. " Ayami responded

Then, Nagare was surprised of what she said and then he responded " I was very impressed by that courageous words of yours, isn't that right, Miss Sarina Valers Bauer, the only true love of the Silver King, Adolf K Weismann? "

Everyone were surprised in shocked of what Nagare said to her, including Shiro as well.

" Ayami was the... " Yata uttered

" The lost true love of the Silver King? " Kusanagi wondered

" But how? " Seri wondered in curiosity

" You got to be kidding me! " Kamomoto said in surprise manner

" Ayami was Miss Sarina?! " Neko wondered in surprise

" But why? Why did the Green King knows about her? " Kuroh wondered

At the outside of the tower, Saruhiko and an another member of the Scepter 4, went out of the van, saw an another Sword of Damocles in the skies.

" No way! An another king?! But that's was impossible! Not Red, Not Blue or either Silver or Gold. Who was that unknown king was? " Saruhiko wondered in surprise

" So, what now? "

" I guess this is gonna be having more trouble that we didn't expected with. "

Back at the tower, Ayami was surprised of what Nagare said to her. The two other kings were stunned in silent at her.

" No way... " Ayami uttered

" It was true after all. I had discovered that you are the only survivor of the airplane crash 70 years ago. Some of the rescuers thought that you are dead but you are totally survived when the missile hits the plane. You have falled off from the skies and went down into the surface. Some of the people didn't know that you are still alive including the Silver King as well. After all, he had missed you a lot. " Nagare stated

After of what Nagare had said, everyone turned their eyes on Shiro, stepped forward to her.

" Is that really you, Sarina? Is that really you? " he asked

Ayami, nodded her head in silent, in a lonely expression on her face.

" I never expected that you are still alive after all. All those years that we spent time for each other and now that I had finally found you, Sarina. I have been waiting for so long. " Shiro stated

" Shiro... I... was... " Ayami uttered, trying to say something, trying to faced him

" What a touching romance... after all, my ace trump card was here in a moment. He will came here to eliminate you, protector... or should I say, Miss Sarina Valers Bauer. " Nagare said, with amusement

" your ace trump card? Whom are you referring to? " Ayami asked in curiosity

That moment, they heard a loud footsteps approaching on the way.

" I think he's here... " Reisi uttered

" What did you just say, Mr Munakata? " Ayami asked

" Stay alert, guys. " Anna told them

Then suddenly, Tewafune Iwa appeared before them, making everyone to shocked in surprised.

" I knew it... it was you... the Sixth King, the Gray King... Seigo Otori, who thought to be dead in the Kagustu incident a long time ago. " Reisi said in realization

" No way, that's was the Sixth King?! But how? " Ayami wondered in surprise

" Well! Well! What an unexpected surprise to meet you all. I guess all of you have been mistaken who I really am, I'm not the Gray King that you are referring to, but instead you can just called me Mr Iwa, the foster guardian of the Green King. " Iwa said, with a grin on his face

He turned his eyes on Ayami and then he said with amusement " So, you must be Sarina Valers Bauer, the inspiring novelist writer and the only true love of the Silver King, I see. I never thought that I will make this far in order to meet you face to face despite you also an immortal person. I been watching you in the fight, to see how strong you are. "

" Ayami was also an immortal person too?! " Anna wondered in surprise

" But how it was happened? " Yata wondered in curiosity

" Well, I guess you know who I really am but I will never ever be defeated by an evil king just like you! " Ayami said in a determining manner

" Oh, my! my! You are quite determining person that I thought you were. If you say so, let's settled this in a hard way. " Iwa said, with amusement

And then a sudden, he quickly grabbed Shiro through strong force, using him as a hostage bait.

" Shiro, no! " Kuroh shouted

Then, he pointed his gun weapon at him.

" Don't ever hurt the Silver King, you fool! " Reisi said in a mad way, trying to fight him

" Alright, men! Draw your swords! We can't let him to hurt the first Silver King. " Seri ordered

" Yes, Ma'am. " the members said together, drawed out their swords

" We can't let you to do it! " Anna shouted

" Yeah, we won't! " all the members yelled together, releasing their red powers in their hands

" We won't lose to someone just like you! " Yata shouted

Even Kuroh draw his sword blade too.

" I won't let you to hurt him! " he shouted

All their eyes turned on to him. Ayami, holding her weapon in her hand, said " That's was not necessary to used an another king as a bait just for me. I won't let you to do that! "

" Oh... do you think I will free him? What a pathetic lover you are... well then, I wanted you to choose that you wanted to saved with, your own beloved world or your own beloved king, the one that you had truly cares the most? " Iwa demanded

" Aya! Don't ever listened to him, please... " Shiro pleaded

" Make your choice, Miss Bauer. I will be waiting. " Iwa said to her

Everyone were started to concerned of what will be her final answer. Ayami, was looking at Shiro, in a worried expression and then she nodded her head in a silent manner. But unbeknownst to everyone, the power ability that it was responds to Shiro's emotions through to her mind. She paused for a moment while everyone were still standing, in a froze manner. After a moment of seconds, she raised her head again, facing Mr Iwa.

" So, what is your final answer, Miss Bauer? " he asked, with amusement

" My final answer is that... I will choose both of them!! " Ayami responded

" Say what?! How ridiculous are you... " Iwa said in anger, trying to hit Shiro with his gun weapon

" I won't let you to hurt Shiro!!! " Ayami shouted, as she fired her attack at him, knocking him on the floor, releasing Shiro from his grasp

Everyone were stunned in surprised of what they had saw including Kuroh and Neko.

" _No way... she used the power of the Silver King in order to attack him? But... where did she get that power ability? It couldn't be that it was came from his emotions?_ " Kuroh thought on his mind

" Why you?... " Iwa said in anger manner, still able stand up again

Shiro rushed to her, hugged her tightly.

" You have saved my life again, Aya. You are truly my life savior. " he said

" No problem, Shiro. After all, I will protect you at all cost. " Ayami said

Everyone were acted in a romantic manner.

" How sweet... " Yata said, in a romantic way

" Yeah... you say so " Kusanagi uttered

" Ayami... I mean... Sarina... was a truly a strong fighter. " Anna said, with an amusing smile on her face

" I had agree to that too. " Seri said

" Well then, there is only one thing that we need to settled with. " Reisi said

And then everyone turned their eyes on Mr Iwa, in a face to face manner.

" It was four against one, Gray King. You will never going anywhere. " Ayami said

And Mr Iwa was in a mad manner in his face.

On the other hand, Gerder and Thomson were watching at the outside of the house, saw the Sword of Damocles of every kings on the skies. But suddenly, Gerder felt something on his hand, a white silver appeared on his palm, similar way to Ayami did.

" What's the matter, Ger? What was that on your palm? "

" This power ability... I guess I can feel it... "

" What are you just saying? You have a power ability too? But... how? Do you think it was came from those huge swords up there? But which one is it? "

He looked up at the sky, looked at the Sword of Damocles of the Silver King " Silver... I think it was came from the first Silver King of the century. I knew it! "

" From the Silver King? But why? Who was he? "

 **Now that the counterattack battle between the three clans against the Green Clan, Jungle had become more intense. Ayami, had finally discovered who she really was, the lost and the only true love of the Silver King, Sarina. The Gray King, tried to threaten the Silver King by demanding her to choose whom she gonna saved with but she choose both of them, using the power ability to knocked him down and the three clans were facing against him. While on the other hand, Gerder felt that he has the new power ability that it was came from the Silver King, the same way as Ayami does.**

 **Will the battle will be succeeded?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 7 - Ambition To Achieved With (A Flashback Story** **)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Fight harder and harder until you will succeed to ultimate victory. There are no such thing in order for you to surrender yourself to a person whom threaten the person that you been truly loved the most. Trust your heart and mind so that you will choose the right decision to make with. Don't ever to be surrender. "**

 **\- Kuroh Yatogami**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Ambition To Achieved With (A Flashback Story)

In the previous chapter, the Green Clan, the Jungle, had strikely entered in the Mihashira Tower. Ayami was successfully in defeating Sarga in the first battle fight. Then, the Silver Clan came to the top floor, where the two other clans were waiting for them. Both Ayami and Munakata were facing the Green King, Nagare Hisui. Hisui, recognized Ayami as the present insider of Sarina Valers Bauer, the true and the first love of Adolf K Weismann, making the others surprise in shocked. A moment of sudden, Tewafune Iwa appeared before them, recognized as Seiguro Otoro, the Gray King, whom it was supposed to be died in during the Kagustu Incident. And so, he demanded Ayami to surrender herself, in an exchange for Shiro's safety. Encouraged by Kuroh, Neko and the two clans, she used the ability power that it was came from Shiro's mind and feelings, she easily knocked him down on the floor and the three clans are facing against him. On the other side, Gerder felt the power that it was came from the Silver King, much to Thomson's surprise.

Note - This chapter will focuses on the continuation of the love story between Sarina and Adolf Weismann (takes place in Chapter 4)

After Weismann has confessed his love and feelings for Sarina, the one that he was looking for, his only true love. The news was reached to Sarga, his fiancee and bride to be, was enraged that he has an another love affair with a middle class woman just like Sarina. She confronted him at the mansion house.

" Are you will gonna replaced me by that woman?! Are you really insane at me?! "

" Sarga, look. I'm really insaning at you because of your selfish things that you made with. I don't want to be married by a selfish woman just like you!! " and he tried to walked away

But she pulled his arm away, to turned him on to her and she gripped his left arm.

" Just let go of me, Sarga!! Leave me alone!! " as he tried to pulled his arm away from her

" Listen up, Weismann. You won't ever to denied me. I will won't let you to go to that Sarina woman because I hate poor people or else I will punished her. You are only belonged to me! Do you understand?!! "

She removed off his arm then she walked away, bring her bag on her arms.

Returned back to the scientists laboratory room, Weismann was became confused in dilemma if he will gonna go to Sarina, despite Sarga's demand. Daikaku, noticed his mood.

" What's the matter, my friend? Did you have a fight with Miss Sarga? "

" Yes, I told her that I was truly in love to Sarina but she demands me that I will not allowed to see her or else she will punished her so badly. "

" Hold on... are you really sure that you are in love to Miss Sarina? "

" Yes, it is. She was the only one that I been looked for, the one who will loved me in my whole life. I don't want to married a selfish woman just like Sarga. All I wanted is freedom to be fall in love to someone with kind and gentle personality just like Sarina. "

" I understand of what you feel for her, but your marriage is getting near in next week. So, now what is your plan? "

" Daikaku, I need your help for this. "

" Of what? "

" Can you helped me to escaped from my room? I don't want to ended up being grounded in the house everyday. I wanted to stayed with Sarina and her family. "

" Wa... Wait! Are you really sure about that?! But if Miss Sarga will knowed you tha- "

" She will never knowed about this. But don't tell to anyone else including my older sister, okay? "

" Okay, then, I will obeyed you, my friend. But how long you will returned back here in the house? Claudia will getting so very worried about you. "

" Just kept taking care of her. I'll be back unless if Sarga was gone away. And telled her that I'm out of the country, to have a vacation trip. "

" I will, my friend. I will kept those words that you had said. "

And so that night, Weismann exchanged his clothes to an ordinary one, that similar to Sarina wears it, and then he cut his hair into a short one, so that no one will notice him. After that, Daikaku helped him to escaped from the room, through a window.

Before he leaves, Daikaku told him " Be careful, my friend. Don't ever get caught in the streets. Just contact me if you need some assistance. "

" I will " and he run out of the mansion house

He started to walked on the street road, looking for Sarina's home. He been searching for hours. But that moment, he was luckily found by Sarina, who was on the way to her home.

When she noticed him, she approached to him, said in a surprise " Weismann! I never thought that you been out here in during nighttime. So, where are you going? "

" Well you see.. I'm gonna stayed with you at your home for the night. "

" Huh? But why? "

" I was ran away from my home. "

" ran away from your home? But why? "

He tapped his hand on her shoulder, said in a pleading manner " please... I don't want to married Sarga and I don't want to stayed grounded at my room at all the times. The reason is that I was truly in love to you, so that I ran away from her. She kept on demanding me to stayed away from you every time she heard about my secret relationship with you. If I did, she will gonna punished you so badly. so please... just let me to stayed by my side... If you need some assistance, I will paid every thing if you wished to. "

She sighed, in deep breath, said to him " Weismann, I know about your feelings for me and I know that I will be the one to loved you always. I will say that I humbly accepted your favor. "

" Sarina, you are the most kindest woman in the whole world, nothing will gonna changed with. " and they shared a hug

And so, she allowed Weismann to stayed in her house, along with her family. Sarina's family was humbly welcome him into their home. As he stays with them, he helped them in every works, despite her family was owned a shoe repairing store.

Later that night, he was taking a rest on a large bed on a room in the second floor. Sarina, brings a blanket and a tray of glass of strawberry juice. She placed it on the top of the cabinet.

" If you need something, just called me at downstairs, okay? "

" I will, Sarina. " with a smile on his face

That very moment, the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner. But it was interrupted when her father called her out " Sarina, dear! I need your help here in fixing these old shoes on the cabinet! "

" Coming, dad! " and she rushed out, through the door

" Wait, Sarina! "

She stopped, turned her head around to him, asked " Yes, what is it, Weismann? "

" We... Well... Shall we going at the park tomorrow? "

She smiled of what he asked, said in response " Of course I will, Weismann. You must take a rest now. Good night. "

" You too, Sarina. "

And she went out of the room. When she left the room, he went lied down on the bed, thinking on his mind that Sarina has truly cares and loves him, despite his estranged arranged marriage with Sarga, the one whom he hates with.

The next day, the lovers went to the park, to spend some fun with each other. But unbeknownst to them, Sarga was watching at them from the farther distance, was became enraged in jealousy, realized that he went to Sarina more than her. And so, she hatched an evil plan.

Weismann was staying at her house for a week although he wanted to be with her always at all the times because she truly loves him a lot even though they are both different from each other in terms of social status. Before he leaves, he asked her if she will gonna come to his house and Sarina said to him " Well... I will tried that but I will promise to you that I will never leave you because I truly loved you so much. I will kept your vowed to me always... and forever. "

" You will? "

" Of course " with a smiling expression on her face and she said to him " I truly loved you, Weismann. "

" I truly loved you, Sarina, from the bottom of my heart. You are the only woman whom I needed the most in my whole life... always. "

And the two shared a kiss. After that, he left her house and he returned back to his mansion house. But luckily, no other persons was there when he got back inside.

A month later, he was waiting at the outside of the house, whatever she will come in his home or not. Hours later, he was still waiting for her to arrived. Became hesitated, he went to the Bauer's home the next day, to checked on her. But when he learns from Sarga that Sarina was already left Germany, going in America, to become the well known skilled writer, in order that her plan that they will never seen each other again anymore in the future. When Sarga had left out, Mr Bauer give the note letter to Weismann that Sarina wrote for him before she left, telling the truth that Sarga ordered her to leave the country, in order to never seen each other anymore. The last part of the letter says that she wrote, stated " I will never changed my love and feelings for you even though that I was far away from you. Just take care of yourself, Weismann. Stay strong and have faith. " . After he reads the letter, he realized that she truly loves him so much. (Note: It was stated at Chapter 5)

Even without his beloved Sarina by his side, he went on continuing in conducting his research work experiment on how the Dresden Stone Slate will worked on every being, human or animal. His older sister Claudia was there, along with Lieutenant Daikaku Kokouji, his own close friend.

As years passed by, he was still waiting for her although his arranged marriage with Sarga was cancelled off. An upcoming war will occurred in Germany in the next two days. That night, he had heard that Sarina will returned back in Germany tomorrow, and he was happily in delight. When the news was reached to Sarga, she was enraged in anger, learned that he will meet her once again and to be together and she thought " _I won't allowed to never seen each other again. Never!! I will make sure that there is no happy ending between them. He's was belonged to me... after all._ "

The next day, Weismann went to the airport, in order to see her coming down from the airplane. When Sarina came down, he approached to her, hug her in embraced, said in an emotional manner " I'm so glad that you came back here. You have fulfilled my vow to you that you will gonna see me. I have been waiting for all those years, just to see you once again."

Sarina, smiled at him, with a half hearted, said to him " Me too, Weismann. I miss you a lot. But look at me now, I'm now an well skilled inspiring novelist writer. I have been worked hard in order to achieve my dream come true and of course... to be with you always by your side. But it was going to be... " and she paused for a moment, in silence, turned her face away from him

" Sarina, my love... what's wrong? " with curiosity on his face

" But it was going to be too late to turned back on when we started with. "

" Huh? What do you mean? Why do you mean that it was too late to turned back? What are you talking about? "

She turned her face to him, with a lonely facial expression, said in response " Is it because that there is going to be an upcoming war attack here in Germany by tomorrow morning. "

" What?! a war attack?! "

" Yes, is it. I been heard from the news that every people here along with the others who are lived in some nearby countries, should leaved immediately before they launched a massive attack. It was already started in some other nearby countries in Europe. So that's why all the airplanes will gonna leave by tomorrow early in the morning. Sorry, I'm afraid that we will never seen each other again. " and she turned her back away from him, tried to walked away

But he pulled her arm, with a pleading manner on his face, said to her " please... Sarina, don't ever leave me all of a sudden. You still have time to spend time together with each other even though the war attack was going near by tomorrow. please... just stayed with me... just once... I couldn't do accomplished my true ambition without you in my life. "

The beeping of the airplane was heard. All the people were started to move out, carrying their baggages and stuffs.

She turned to him for the last time, with a pitiful expression on her face, said " Sorry, Weismann, my love. I have no other choice but to followed the order. I guess this is the end of seeing each other. " then she turned back away from him, tried to walked away, released her arm away from him

" Wai... Wait... please, Sarina! Don't ever do this to me, please... " tried to run after her

Before she left, she said to him " The days passed by...as the time changes itself... is the day that I couldn't forget to rely on... those days I spent with you... but still... I will able to meet you again in the future... protecting you until the end of time.. I promise. "

And she leave away, just like vanished in the air, going back to the airplane. As the airplane was going to depart away, Weismann, has no other choice but to watched, with tears in emotional.

The next day, the war attack in Germany was already occurred in. Some of the armies are burning down every houses from every cities even the others are firing large cannons with large nuclear bombs. It was became the most terrifying happening for every people who had tried to survived themselves from dangers. As months goes by, the war attack has ended. Weismann, on the other hand, hurriedly went back to the laboratory, was completely exploded by the large explosive cannons. His older sister, Claudia, was lying terribly injured on the floor. The Stone Slate was still remained unharmed. That moment, Daikaku arrives in, saw Weismann was cradling the body of his older sister, crying with tears, and he said to him " My sister is... "

But later on, he was shocked in horror that he discovered that the airplane that Sarina took, was crashed down at the ocean water, because of the massive attack of massive large of nuclear bombs that it was fall down from the skies. He went to the crash site, tried to asked from the rescue personnels, asked where is the body of Sarina was. But they failed to find her in inside the crashed airplane.

Return back to his home, saddened in desperate. Daikaku, asked him " She's gone, really? So, now what is your next plan? "

He nodded his head, said in a low tone voice manner " I guess I have to move on to a brand new journey. But still... " and his tears fall from his eyes, went on " ... my love for Sarina... will never changed that way... as she had promised to me that... she will never leave me behind... always... and forever.. "

And so, after the war attack, he decided to leave the country, to started a brand new journey.

" I guess this is over " and he walks away, going to the helicopter

But Daikaku, didn't want to, asked " Are you trying to run away, Weismann?! "

Then, he departed from the country. As years passed by, the Dresden Stone Slate, was guarded by Daikaku, who was became the powerful king, the Gold King.

On the other side, Sarga, had heard that Weismann was departed from the country, and so she went on to searched for him, but although she didn't know if he was alive or dead.

In the 21st century, Weismann was been cornered by the 7th and the last king, the Colorless king, by throwing off out of the helicopter plane. And that's how he was crashed down on the country of Japan, became amnesiac, transferred to a brand new identity, goes by the name Yashiro Isana. For Sarina, her whereabouts was still unknown, but in reality, she was survived from the airplane crash, by jumping off from the airplane, falling down into the surface. When she fall down, she didn't know who she really was and that's how she was transferred to a brand new identity, goes by the name Ayami Isumo.

Although their identities are different, their strong love was still to be remained with each other.

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 8 - Protectiveness**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" There is one thing that you need to believed with, strong faith with courage to the person who was very important to you. "**

 **\- Yashiro " Shiro " Isana**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Protectiveness

In the previous chapter, the flashback of the continuation of the love story between Adolf K Weismann and Sarina Foster Bauer was revealed. His fiancee and bride to be, Sarga, demanded to stay away from her, but he had run away from the mansion house, with some little help from his best friend, Daikaku Koukouji, to stayed with Sarina and her family, to avoid any trouble from Sarga. However, their love relationship did not last long when Sarina was about to leave, because of the war in Germany, despite his pleasing, and the airplane that she rode in, was gone away, believing to be crashed down. Weismann, was desperated of her loss, decided to went to a brand new path.

Will the love relationship between Shiro and Ayami will go on? What will be Sarga's evil plan against them?

Find Out

Note - This chapter was take place in Episode 8 (second season).

While Ayami and the three clansmen were fighting at the Mihashira Tower, Ayami's pets, Thomson and Gerder, were surprised that they were the new Silver Clansmen, due to Shiro's presence power that they been received.

" It doesn't make sense... this is the power ability of a true king? " looked at his palm hand

" I think this is the power ability of the first Silver King, the eternal one. "

" eternal, huh? We have been received this kind of powers to us, to become as the brand new clansmen? For what? "

" I guess we should get hurried immediately. "

" in where? " with curiosity on his face

" In the tower of Mihashira. We need to catch up with Ayami in there and we should tell her about this wonderful surprise news. "

" Wait... are you really sure about that, Ger? "

" Of course not, let's go! " runs in a hurry

" Hey! Wait for me, buddy! " runs after him, followed him

And so, the two animals were went running, going to Mihashira Tower.

Back at the tower, the Sixth and the Gray King, Tewafune Iwa, were been confronted by the three clansmen, face to face. Iwa tried to fight back, but Nagare told him, in a low tone voice manner, can't able to move, said to him " Don't finished them, Mr Iwa. I guess we should retreat away for a while. Sukuna along with Yukari and Sarga were on the way to catch up with us. "

" Say what? But... "

" Just followed of what I said... they are too many of them. We need to go back to our hideout, to discussed a brand new strategy plan. "

He dropped his blaster weapon from his hand, sigh breathed, and said in response " Okay, fine then. If you really insist so, Nagare. I will obeyed you as you ordered me to. "

That very moment, the helicopter arrives in, with Sukuna along with Yukari and Sarga, riding on it and then Iwa carried the unconscious body of Nagare, going up to the helicopter. Before they could go up, Iwa turned to them, said " I guess it was the only beginning of the battle fight but we are not done yet with you all. The Jungle will never faded away for good. We should defeat you no matter what. "

" Oh yeah, you will never stop us! " Ayami shouted

" You really think so? The next time we confronted with each other, I will crushed you by my own hands. " Iwa said, with amusement

Ayami's facial expression turned gritted in anger, holding her sword weapon, gripping, making Shiro to get worried and upset about her. Before they could leave away, Sarga, turned her face back, facing him, said with evil amusement " I will get you back again someday... you'll be mine for sure.. " with a little evil laugh on her face, making Shiro to be in terrified in fear.

Then, the helicopter leaved away. After that, the three clans were jumped in delight that they defeated the Green Clan.

" I guess we did it... " Anna uttered

" Yeah! Those green bastards will never go back anymore! " Yata shouted

" Same goes for me. " Saruhiko said

" I think the Dresden Stone slate was safe and sound now. The Green Clan can't able to get it. " Seri stated

" It was all thanks to Miss Ayami, of course. She was our great back upper. " Izumo said, with a slight smile on his face

Reisi, approached to Ayami, said " I'm so very appreciated of your braving skills, Miss Isumo. Job well done. Our strategy mission was a great success. "

" No need to thank me, but to Shiro as well. He had planned this for the whole day in order to succeed this. " Ayami said, turned to him, in a loving smile

And Shiro's face reaction turned blushing in red.

" Hey, Shiro! Your face is blushing. " Kuroh said, in romantic embarrassment

" No, I'm not! " Shiro protested

" Yes, you are, Shiro. Your face turned blushing, I knew it. " Neko said, with burst of laughter

And everyone were laughing in embarrassment at him.

" Guys! Give me a break! You making me embarrassing. " Shiro protested

" I guess you are the lucky one, Shiro. Nice try. " Izumo said

" Yeah, you should professed your love feelings to Miss Ayami. You are really fall in love to her. " Anna said to Shiro

" Professed my feelings for her? But.. I'm not ready yet to professed my feelings for her.. " Shiro said

" Why not? Is because that you are been so nervous to tell her of what you have feel for her? " Yata asked, in embarrassment

" I'm not nervous! I was saying that... " Shiro protested

" I think your past memories with her, were not fully awaken yet. It might be that you two are having recalled again one by one with each other. " Reisi stated

" I guess you got the point there, Mr Munakata. I was thinking that if Ayami will be awaken her memories again, then I wanted to be with her again in my life but I'm afraid that if Sarga might after me... " Shiro said, with a little anxious expression on his face

Ayami tapped her hand on his shoulder, said " Don't need to be worried about it, Shiro. I will never allowed her to get you. I will gonna keeping on protecting and loving you... always... at all the times. "

" Do you really think so, Aya? You promised that to me? " Shiro asked

" I will be " Ayami said in response

The two were looking at each other, in a romantic manner. The clansmen and the two kings were acting in a romantic way.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate the Christmas Eve celebration. " Kuroh said

Before they could leave the tower, Thomson and Gerder arrives in, meet the three kings and the clansmen for the very first time in personal and they introduced themselves to them. The two tell to Ayami that they have the power ability that it was received from Shiro, making her to be surprised of what they had said. The two animals telled to her if they really wanted to be part of the Silver Clan.

Ayami, turned her face to him, asked " So.. will you let my close pets to join in, Shiro? They really wanted to helped others on those who are in need. "

" That's okay, Aya. It was fine with me. " Shiro said, with a smile on his face

" Do you really think so, Silver King? " Gerder asked

" Of course, after all, you two will be great fighters and backuppers in some battle fights. I couldn't refused any requests from anyone, even an animal creature just like you two. I will always accepted it that way. " Shiro answered in response

The two animals jumped in joy of what he had answered to them, and so the two animals were humbly welcomed, as the new official members of the Silver Clan. After that, everyone leave the tower, and they proceed back to their respective headquarters, to celebrate the Christmas Eve celebration and the victory party for being kept the Dresden Stone slate safe away from the Green Clan, who were attempted to get it, for their own ambition to released the power to every man kind.

In inside of the apartment hotel, Kuroh, Neko along with Gerder and Thomson, were still opened the gifts on under the Christmas tree. It was 11 o clock pm and the snow weather was started to fall down in every cities of Japan and every places were been played some well known and famous Christmas songs on some sound speakers, especially in every family households. Back at the apartment hotel, Shiro, was standing, facing at the window, watching the snow falling down. Ayami, noticed his mood, went approached to him, asked " Um, Shiro. What are you watching at outside of the window? Let me guess it, watching at the snows, huh? I loved to watch snow outside."

This is the very moment when Shiro professed his love feelings for her.

He turned his head to her, said " Just being amazed watching the snow falling down outside. I had never seen such a beautiful snow in my entire life. "

" Oh, I see about it. For me, my father told me that when you watching the snow falling down at the window with your special someone. It will bring prosperity, love and luck, especially when it's comes to Christmas day. Since that day then, I will always believe of what my father said with until he dies 3 years ago. "

" It is? " with curiosity on his face

" Of course, will you able to believe that of what I had just said, can't you? "

" Yeah, I have believed of what you said with, as long as you are with me by my side at all times. That's was my only wish this Christmas and somehow... you are the only one whom I can always depend to.. when I was in terrible danger... "

" Shiro... "

Then, he hold her hand, and then he fell asleep down on her shoulder, making her to blushed in red on her face. As he asleep, Ayami looked at him, hold his white hair, through her index finger, thought on her mind, with strong determination " _Shiro... I mean... my beloved Weismann... I will always to be by your side... to loved you and to protect you no matter what it's takes even some new threats and challenges that awaits us... even that... Sarga was still going to after you... but... I won't let you down... and I will be always to be your only true love of your life until our eternal death._ "

And she kissed him on his forehead, and then she fell asleep as well, beside him, while the snow was keeped falling down.

1 year later after the success of protecting the Dresden Stone slate away from the Green Clan. The country of Japan was started to be well improved and peaceful, thanks to modern technologies that it can able to helped the people in a positive ways, and to avoid from threats and dangers. On the other hand, the three clans, were still teaming up and being as close friends and allies with each other, lived a normal better lives, and they started to improved very well, thanks to the Dresden Stone slate that it can able to used only by a king or a clansman, in some important things that they needed to, especially big emergencies. Thomson and Gerder, were been received some new upgraded weapons, created by Kuroh with some little help from the Scepter 4 members along with the Homra members, in order to used it in case of emergency. On the other side, Ayami and Shiro were celebrating their first love anniversary today. Also, Ayami was been promoted as an assistant department teacher in Ashinaka High School University, not only as she was working with the three clans in fighting evil forces, but to due to her strong passion, dedication and love to her professional career. But everyone in the school didn't know that she was in a love relationship with Shiro, with the exception of Kukuri, who had known Shiro a lot since the first meeting a year ago, and she had completely understand that she has truly cares for Shiro, despite that she didn't awaken her memories as Sarina fully yet, because there are lots of things that she needs to be settled with. It was Friday, she and Shiro will gonna went to the park, to celebrate their first love anniversary of their love relationship.

The news had reached to Sarga, was furious in anger, with jealousy and resentment, thinking that Shiro was in an official love relationship with her. And then, she thinks an evil plan to ruined their first love anniversary.

But Kuroh sensed the upcoming danger that Sarga had been planning with. Neko approached to him, asked with curiosity " What's the matter, Kuroh? Is something wrong? "

" Sarga has an another evil plan... I think she will gonna eliminate Ayami and to captured Shiro in a secret at exactly tonight at the park where they could celebrate their first love anniversary. "

" Say what? She was going to after them? Are you really sure? " with a shocking expression on her face

" Yes, we have to warned them now before it's too late. This is so very unexpected that to happen after we have been protected the Dresden Stone slate a year ago. "

" I'm coming with you, Kuroh. "

" Okay, come with me. "

And so, Kuroh and Neko went out of the apartment hotel, to catch up with Shiro and Ayami.

On the other hand, Anna sensed also the same upcoming danger coming in, through her power ability of her small red ball.

" This is not so good... " Anna uttered, as she still holding her small red ball on her hand

" What is it, Anna? Did you sensed something? " Izumo asked

" Both Shiro and Ayami will be in great danger. " Anna said in response

" Say what? Those two will be in great danger?! " Izumo asked in a surprise manner

" But why? " Yata asked

" I think that Jungle member named Sarga, has an evil plan, to ruin their first love anniversary tonight at the park. Maybe she was going to eliminate Ayami and to captured Shiro as well. This is so very sudden that the Jungle make a brand new move against us. " Anna stated

" That damn woman bastard... she was always think nothing but to after Shiro. If I see her face, I will crushed her down by my own hands. " Yata said, with an anger expression on his face

" Do you think the Silver and the Blue Clan members knows about this? " Izumo asked

" Yes, it is. We need to make a move quickly at the park tonight and to make sure that Sarga might never go after them. I had already told Reisi about this, in a phone call last night. " Anna said in response

" Okay then, we should make a move then... before it was too late. " Izumo said

And so, the Red Clan was started to make a move, going to the park, in which Shiro and Ayami will gonna celebrate their first love anniversary tonight, in order that Sarga will never followed them. On the other side, Reisi ordered the members of Scepter 4 to secured the entire park, to make sure that Sarga or any other members of the Jungle will never entered and to make sure that everyone were safe. On the other hand, Kuroh and Neko catch up with Thomson and Gerder at the street, tell to them about the upcoming danger, making them to surprise in shocked, and so the two animals came along with them, going to the park.

Meanwhile, Shiro had been received a gift box from a mysterious sender.

" A gift for me? What's was in inside? "

When he opened the gift box, suddenly he was shocked in horror when he saw on the box that there was a rose flower placing on it, but the stem was broke into two, and then blood were spread the entire box. Also, a small knife with a blood on it was placed, between the rose flower with some shattered mirror pieces.

Then, Shiro thought on his mind " _Those things... it couldn't be that..._ _Sarga had done this.. but what she really wants from me? Couldn't be that.. she was planning to captured me and to eliminate Aya? But why?_ "

After that, he runs immediately out of the gift shop, to catch up with Ayami. Unbeknownst to him, Sarga was watching him from the farther distance, laughed in evil grin.

 **The three clans were successful in protecting the Dresden Stone slate at the Mihashira Tower, away from the Green Clan. Ayami's relationship with Shiro was getting far more stronger as he professed his feelings for her. 1 year later, the two will be celebrated their first love anniversary but however, Sarga, has an evil plan, to ruined their love anniversary, in which it will gonna happen in the park tonight. The three clans were started to make a move, in order to provoked Sarga from going after them. Shiro, on the other hand, received a deadly gift from Sarga, realized that she will gonna eliminate Ayami and to captured him as well, and so he went out, to catch up with her, but Sarga was watching him from the farther distance, laughing in an evil grin.**

 **Will the three clans' plan will be worked out? Will Ayami can able to find out Sarga's evil plot against them? What will be her next move? Will the first love anniversary will be keep going on?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 9 - Memories Awaken**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" There is always a better plan to be successful, not only your intelligence but also discipline in yourself. "**

 **\- Anna Kushina**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Memories Awaken

In the previous chapter, the three clans had been successful in protecting the Dresden Stone slate from the Green Clan, Jungle. After the battle, Ayami's pets Thomson and Gerder arrived in, meets the three clans for the very first time in personal and they asked the Silver Clan if they wanted to joined as the brand new clansmen, and Shiro humbly accepted their request. Later that night during Christmas day, Shiro finally admitted his feelings for Ayami. One year later, the two are officially love couple and they decided to celebrate their first love anniversary but however Sarga hatching an evil plot in order to make their date ruined. The members of the three clans were started to take action at the park, where Ayami and Shiro are supposed to celebrate their first date. On the other hand, Shiro had received a threaten gift from Sarga, sensed the upcoming threat, and went out, try to catch up with Ayami but unbeknownst to him, Sarga was watching him from the distance, hatching an another evil move.

Will their love date will be succeeded this time? Will Ayami can able to awakened fully of her memories of her past, as Sarina Valers Bauer?

Find Out

In the Ashinaka school office, Ayami was almost finished up her work, and she packed up her bag, to go in the park where she and Shiro will celebrated their first love date. As she was about to went out of the office, but suddenly Kukuri rushed to her, said to her " Miss Ayami! Mr Shiro was waiting for you at the outside of the school hallway. "

" Okay, I'm coming on the way. "

And she rushed in a hurry. As she get out of the school entrance door, she saw Shiro was waiting, standing at the post stand, behind the wall. She approached to him, asked " What are you doing here, Shiro? Are you gonna to say something? We should headed to the park. "

" Ayami! We can't! "

" Huh? Why not? " with curiosity on her face

" Sarga will be there in any moment. She tried to ruined our love date celebration. She had gave me a threaten gift and so I decided to came here to warned you about this. I'm so very afraid, Aya. I think she will gonna destroyed you and to captured me. I'm so very afraid! "

She tapped both of her hands at his shoulder, said with determination " Shiro, listen to me. I know that you are scared but I will be always to protect you by your side always and I won't let her to lay fingers on you. I swear. "

" Aya... "

The two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner. But it was interrupted when they heard Sarga's voice, said with evil amusement " Your happiest days are over. "

They turned their heads, facing her, was standing at the center position.

" Sarga... " Ayami uttered

" So.. we have faced with each other once again after the battle at the Mihashira Tower a year ago. I had never expected that the Silver King will meet you up here, to warned you about my secret evil plan. You will never get in my way this time. " Sarga stated, walks around

" I never thought that you will be at the park, aren't you? to ruined my love date with Shiro? " Ayami asked

" Of course because I won't let you two to have a perfect love ending so that why I wanted to ruined your beautiful day... to destroyed you and the Silver King will be mine... " Sarga said, with evil laughter on her face

And Shiro was feared in frightened of what she had said. But Ayami went to his defense, shouted " I won't let you to hurt Shiro, you wicked woman!! It was my greatest responsibility as the protector of the Dresden Stone slate and the entire world as well. "

" What a tough and brave woman you are... well fine with me then, I will crushed you into pieces!! " Sarga shouted, released her weapon

" You won't ever to defeat me! " Ayami said

" Aya! No! " Shiro shouted

She released her main weapon and the two women are started to fight with each other while the other students were been guided by Kukuri to get to the evacuation center, to avoid from any trouble or threat. Shiro, had no other choice but to watched them battling with each other, was deepened anxiously worried for Ayami just like he got feeling nervous when he had saw something that might happened so badly, just like from the past 70 years ago.

Meanwhile at the park, while the three clans were guarding the entire surrounding. But suddenly, Gerder felt a strange presence from his palm.

" What's it, Ger? " Thomson asked

" Both Ayami and Sarga are battling with each other at the school of Ashinaka?! " Gerder said, with a shocking expression on his face

" No way... they are battling in the school island?! " Kuroh asked, in a surprise manner

Even the other clans were surprised too of what Gerder had said.

" Is that really true, Mr Gerder? " Reisi asked

" Yes, it is. And top of that, Shiro was there too. " Gerder said in response

" No way... he's was in there too?! " Yata wondered in a surprise manner

" Oh no... Shiro will be in terrible danger! We need to get to the school island immediately. " Neko said in a rush

" What are we waiting for? Let's headed to the school island then. " Anna said to them

And so, the three clans left the park, going to Ashinaka High School university, in which Ayami was working at, going to catched up and to stopped the battle fight, to avoid any harm or risks.

Back at the battle fight, both two women are still remaining unharmed, without any injuries or wounds, but they started to get exhausted.

" Are you ready to give up now, you pesky protector? If you will, just give the Silver King to me if you don't want to get hurt even more. " Sarga asked, with evil amusement on her face

" Aya! Don't ever listen to her! She was trying to tricked us! please, don't listen to her! please, I'm begging of you... Aya, please... " Shiro pleaded, rushed to her aid, wrapped her shoulder, with both of his hands

" Shiro... " Ayami uttered, looked at him

" This is will be your greatest demise, Silver King!! " Sarga said, used her green power to hit a wall piece from the top, trying to fell it down on Shiro. When Ayami saw it, she quickly dodged him away, making the wall piece to hit on her instead, making her to be wounded and unmovable.

Shiro, was shocked in horror when he had witnessed and then he asked her, in a pleading manner " Why are you doing this, Aya? Look, you are terribly wounded. What should I do? "

She looks at him, touching his face, through her hand, said " Shiro, I was trying to protect you from harm. That's the reason why I do this because... I truly loved you so much... from the day that I met you... from before. "

" Wait... don't tell me that... " Shiro uttered, with a panicked expression on his face

" I had finally remembered of who I really am. I had left the country because I wanted to protect you. I'm so sorry for what I have done with, please forgive me... Weismann... " Ayami said, with a little tearing expression on her face

" Sarina, I had finally forgive you because you are the only lady that I wanted to be loved with and to stayed by my side at all the times always... forever. " Shiro said

And that very moment, a bright light was shone on them. The three clans had finally arrived in, then they were surprised of what they had saw.

" What was going on in here? " Thomson wondered

After a few seconds later, the two transformed into their past selves, Adolf K Weismann and Sarina Valers Bauer and they were surprised including Sarga as well.

" No way! This is impossible! " Sarga said in a surprise shocking manner

" No kidding... Mr Shiro and Ayami was Adolf K Weismann, the creator of the Dresden Slates and Sarina Valers Bauer, the well inspiring novelist writer and his only true love?! But how? " Gerder asked them

" We need to explained this that thing later, Gerder. " Kuroh said in response

" Everyone, meet Sarina Valers Bauer, the inspiring novelist writer and my only true love of my life. " Weismann said, introduced her to them

And so, Sarina greeted them " It was a pleasure to meet you everyone. "

" Wow, I didn't expect it that way. " Seri said

" You say it. Those two are really quite lovers from the past. " Kusanagi said

" I think the prediction had been came true after all. But somehow, things are going to be more complicated because the Green Clan might declared a war on us. " Saruhiko stated

" It is? No way! " Yata asked, in a surprise manner

After that, the two are facing with each other, holding both of their hands.

" I had really miss you a lot, Sarina, my love... "

" I miss you too, Weismann. I promised you that I will never abandoned you anymore ever again. "

" You will kept that promise to me? "

" I swear... with all my heart and soul. "

And the two shared hug in embraced. Sarga, was started to getting furious in jealousy that the two were finally reunited once again in the future generation. She jumped away, shouted " This is not the end. I won't let you two to have a perfect happy ending and I will destroyed you all! "

Then, she had retreated back away from the scene, vanished from their sight.

After she had left away, the two returned back to their respective normal selves and they were both fell unconscious.

" Shiro! " Kuroh and Neko shouted, rushed to his aid

" Ayami! " Thomson and Gerder shouted, rushed to her aid

And the three helped them out, carrying them behind on their backs.

" So, now what? " Anna asked Reisi

" Now that Miss Isumo has been finally awakened again as Sarina, I think we need to be more careful. I think that the Green Clan might attacked them. We have to put them to safety and we need to stayed on guard. " Reisi said in response, in a thoughtful manner

" Are you really sure about that, Captain? " Seri asked

" This is the only way that we need to have to do. We can't let allowed their lives put at risk. " Reisi stated

" Don't worry, Mr Munakata. We will take care of them. We can't let those green bastards to attacked them, including that evil Sarga as well. " Gerder said to him

" As you insist, Mr Gerder. Just called me or to Anna if there is something bad happens, and we will bring you some backup. " Reisi said

" Thanks, Mr Munakata. " Gerder said

" It was no problem " Reisi said

" Shall we bring them back to our home then? " Neko asked Kuroh

" Sure thing, we need to placed them in two separate rooms so that they should be stayed safe. Me and Gerder will be guarding Shiro while you and Thomson will be guarding Miss Ayami. " Kuroh told her

" Okay, I will, Kurosuke. " Neko answered in response

And so, the Silver Clan had decided to placed them in two separate rooms, so that they should be safe away from the Green Clan, that might attacked them in a secret. Shiro will be placed at the fourth floor while Ayami will be placed at the seventh floor. Both Thomson, Gerder, Neko and Kuroh were guarding them for long hours, waiting for them to be awake.

Later at night, Shiro had opened his eyes again, but in a weakened state, awoke from his bed. Both Kuroh and Gerder were so very thrilled to see him awake again.

" You are finally awake, Mr Shiro. " Gerder said

" Are you feeling okay, Shiro? " Kuroh asked

" Yes, I'm fine. But... where's Aya? Is she was okay? " Shiro asked

But the two didn't answer, became speechless, making Shiro to be wondered in curious of their reaction.

 **Now that Ayami had gained her memories again as Sarina, the true love of Weismann, the three clans were started to get anxious about their safeties, that the Green Clan might attacked them and so they decided to split them up in two different rooms so that they should be stayed safe away from the Green Clan. Shiro, had finally awake again, asking Kuroh and Gerder of about Ayami's condition but they didn't answered his question.**

 **Will their love relationship will get more stronger than ever seems? Will Sarga can make an another plot in order to get rid of Ayami and to captured Shiro? What will be the next move of the Jungle? the Silver Clan? the Red Clan? and the Blue Clan?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - My Only True Love (Part 1)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Sacrificing your own life for the one whom you truly love the most is the most strongest action in a real love relationship. No matter how you had been tried with in facing difficulties and challenges, you are still very determined to saved the person whom you trusted with. "**

 **\- Reisi Munakata**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - My Only True Love (Part 1)

In the previous chapter, Ayami and Sarga are confronted with each other again, this time at the school island of Ashinaka. In the middle of the fight, Ayami had finally recovered her past life memories as Sarina Foster Bauer, the only true love of Adolf K Weismann, introducing her real identity in front of the three clans, making Sarga to retreat away. After she had left away, the three clans had been decided that both Ayami and Shiro shall be keep safe away from the threats of the Green Clan.

Will the plan will be worked out?

Find Out

When Shiro asked Gerder and Kuroh of Ayami's location, they were became speechless.

" Why you two are so quiet? Where is she really was? " Shiro asked, in a panicked manner

After a few seconds, Gerder respond to him " Well, you see, Mr Shiro. Ayami was at the... Blue Headquarters facility. "

Surprised of what he said, he asked him again " She was in the headquarters facility?! But how? What just happened to her?! Tell me. "

Kuroh sighed and said " Haven't you know about it? "

" About what, Kuroh? " Shiro asked

" Ayami had been awakened her past memories as Sarina... well, you know, your only true love. " Kuroh responded

" No, it can't be... it is? " Shiro asked, with confusion on his face

" Yes, I think she was trying to protect you from that evil Jungle creep a while back ago at the island of Ashinaka, in outside of the school. In order for both of you to be stayed away from the threats of the Green Clan, we had been decided that to be separated both of you in a place where no one can able to find you or even to Ayami as well. " Gerder stated

He nodded his head, asked " So, how was she? "

" Still in coma. But don't worry, Shiro. She will gonna wake up as soon as possible. " Kuroh told him, tapped his hand on his shoulder

" I never thought that it will gonna happen just like this again... just like in the past. I don't want to be separated from her again. " Shiro said, with emotional expression on his face

" I know of what you had feel with, Mr Shiro. We had no other choice but to followed in order to avoid both of you from harm. " Gerder said to him

" But for now, you must take a rest for a while. I will be preparing some bento meal for the night. " Kuroh told Shiro

" Okay then, Kuroh. Go ahead. " Shiro said, insisted, went back to bed

And they both went to the kitchen, to cook some bento foods while Shiro was falling asleep.

On the other hand at the Scepter 4 headquarters, Thomson and Neko were guarding Ayami, was still in coma, been placed in a huge glass capsule tablet.

" I hope she will gonna awake soon... "

" Yeah, I hope so, Neko. After all, this is the only way to make both of them to be stayed away from the threats of the Green Clan. Precisely, Gerder and Mr Kuroh were guarding Shiro at the hotel. "

" I was so very worried for Shiro so much but somehow, I really understand of what he truly feels, especially to Miss Ayami. I cannot really blame her despite we are both in line of the same clan. She was act as an older sister, even though I don't have any family members of my own. "

" I doubt that you have a huge crush on him but don't you need to be worried, there are lots of boys out there. "

" Thanks, Thomson. You are really an expert in love. " with a smile on her face

" That's was my skill speciality. I would loved to give advices to the people who have some problems when it's comes to love matters. " with his finishing wink

But suddenly, Reisi went in, along with Akiyama and Benzai, the numbers 1 and 2 members of the squad team. On the outside of the facility room, Saruhiko was guarding the whole headquarters so that there will be no Green Clan members will launched an immediant attack while Seri was at the computer room, searching for the secret history of Sarina Fosters Bauer.

" Still not awake? " Reisi asked

" It was almost two hours and half. She was still in coma. " Thomson said in response

" I see. So, how was the Silver King? Is he was getting well? " Reisi asked

Neko, was now became unfeared of being talked or to faced to Reisi anymore because he understands her because due to her power ability as a Strain and her secret past, answered to him " Kurosuke and Gerder were guarding him at the hotel. His condition was in a good stable. "

" So, what you had brings here, Mr Munakata? " Thomson asked

" Well, I need to say to you something. " Reisi said

" About what? " Thomson asked, with curiosity

Meanwhile at the rooftop of the building, Sukuna and Yukari were drinking root beer cans with some chips on a huge bowl. Sarga went in, tried to eat too, but the two are avoiding her.

" Oh come on, you two. I'm getting hungry, you know that! just give me even just a little. " she said, with an insulted expression on her face

" No thanks and besides, you are no longer an official member of the Jungle. " Sukuna said

" What do you mean? " Sarga asked, still with insulted expression on her face

" Nagare had fired you out a while back ago when you are been chasing that stupid Slates protector and to go after to the Silver King in the school island. He tells me that you are so very incompetent to your duty because you are still always focusing on capturing the Silver King rather than to achieve our goal is to eliminate them. We have been failed last year in the Mihashira Tower. That's explains it why he was no longer relied on you anymore. " Yukari stated

" Fine! If you don't really need me, I will fulfill my goal all by myself, hmph! " Sarga said, with impatient expression and she walks out, without the two being noticed at her

Back at the hotel, Kuroh and Gerder were sat on the floor, eating dinner while Shiro can able to stand up, watching the night stars at the window, in an upset expression.

" Hey, Mr Shiro. Are you not gonna eat here? You will getting panted if you didn't eat even a single bite. " Gerder asked

" I'm not hungry that much. I need to go out for a moment, having a little fresh air. " Shiro said in response and he went out of the room

" Just come back here in a moment and don't go farther. The Greens might be showed up at anytime. " Kuroh told him

" I had already know that, Kuroh. I can able to handled myself out there. Just left me some rice meals, okay? " Shiro responded and he closed the door, leaving the two were wondered in curiosity

Shiro went out of the hotel, carrying his umbrella on his hand, watching the full moon at the night skies. That very moment, his tears were fall off from his eyes, raised his hand just like he reached out to the skies. He had never felt sadness and grief for the very first time in his present life, remembering when Sarina leaves him in during the war strike in Dresden, Germany. He thought that their love was truly forbidden after all with full of loneliness and grief.

" _I thought that our love will never end but somehow... I feel that I'm so very sad when I was thinking about you, my love. Please, just come back to me... please... I don't want to lose you again by my side just like from the past... please, I need you... please._ "

He hold his locket necklace, gripped by his hand, still crying in tears. But suddenly, a mysterious voice had called him.

" Who was that? " as he turned his back

It was no other than Daikaku Kokouji, his close friend from the past, in a spirit form.

" It was you... Lieutenant. " with a surprise expression on his face

" I never thought that you are going out here, Weismann, my friend. Is something bother you this time? "

But Shiro was became speechless, didn't know of what he will gonna say to him.

At that time, Yata was walking on the road, carrying some bags from the grocery store, was supposed on the way back to Homra headquarters, saw Shiro was talking to someone.

" _Who was that person whom Shiro talking to? I need to heard it of what they are talking about._ "

And he stopped walking, hiding in a huge tree, secretly heard the conversation.

Back at the Blue headquarters, Ayami was still in coma, while Thomson and Neko were out, having a conversation with Reisi Munakata. But in a sudden, they didn't feel that her eyes was slowly opened, in a weak state, was surprised of where she was. The only word that she came out from her mouth in which it was the name of Shiro.

 **And so, Shiro and Ayami are been separated, due to that their lives might be in danger because of the threats of the Green Clan (Jungle). Shiro, was started to developed sadness for the very first time in his present life but somehow the spirit of Daikaku, his close friend from the past, had appeared before him. But unbeknownst to him, Yata was secretly heard their conversation, was supposed on the way back to the headquarters. Meanwhile, Sarga, was been fired by Nagare, because of her failure in her duties, and so she abandoned the clan, to make her own plans all by herself. Back when, Ayami was slowly returned back to slumber, and she said the name of Shiro.**

 **Will Ayami can able to be reunited again with him despite the dangers in their lives? Will Yata can able to figured it out who was the person whom Shiro was talking to? What will be the next move for Sarga, in order to eliminate Ayami and to captured Shiro? What will be the three clans new action plan?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 11 - My Only True Love (Part 2)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" It was hard to feel sadness and grief in our life because we are been separated from those people whom we truly loved and cared with. But somehow, we need to be stayed positive and have strong faith in order to make ourselves to be happy as go lucky as we are. "**

 **\- Kuroh Yatogami**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - My Only True Love (Part 2)

In the previous chapter, Shiro had finally awake from exhaustion, asking Kuroh and Gerder of Ayami's whereabouts and the two tell him that he should stayed apart from her for a moment because due to that the Green Clan might threaten their lives. Meanwhile, Sarga was been fired by Nagare, due to disobedience to her duties. Shiro, was feeling sad and lonely, thinking of her safety, the spirit of his close friend, Daikaku Kokouji, the Gold King, appeared before him. But unbeknownst to him, Yata was secretly watch from farther distance, was surprised that Shiro was talking to a spirit. Later at the headquarters of the Blue Clan, Ayami slowly opened her eyes, in a weakened state, uttering the name of Shiro.

Will the ill fated lovers can able to talked again with each other?

Find Out

While Shiro was still in outside of the hotel building, Kuroh was busily preparing the food packs for tomorrow breakfast while Gerder was cleaning up the room.

" I'm almost done cleaning the room, Mr Kuroh. "

" That was very fast, Ger. You should take a rest now. "

" Okay " and he sat on the squared doormat but then he turned his head, looked at the book that it was placed on the table, and it was titled " _Secret Hidden Histories of the World_ "

" a book about secret hidden of histories from across the world, huh? I never seen this kind of book from before. " with an amazement in awe

" Actually, Ger. It was an old book that it was published in 1889 in the country of Germany. "

" I see. But who had wrote this book anyway? "

" It was no other than the creator of the Dresden Stone Slate, Weismann himself. "

" No kidding me! " and he saw the name of Adolf K Weismann in the bottom of the book cover and he said " He was the writer of this book? But how did he learned to write so very long? "

" I think his fiancee and his only true love, Sarina, teached him on how to write and create a book when he was stayed at her home at that time. Although, it didn't mentioned of the real reason why he wrote it. I think he likes ancient histories of every places, tourist sites and well known people in every corners of the world. "

" I see. I never thought an old book was really still existed in the present time, huh. Did Shiro had read this? "

" Yes, it is. When he was busily researching anything, the book was his main clue in searching for informations that he had wrote a long time ago. "

" Amazing... Shiro Isana... I mean... Mr Adolf Weismann was actually a real genius person. But hold on, I think Shiro was still outside of the building. It was almost 9:30 pm. "

" Just let him be. He will be returned back up here soon. "

" Oh, I see. " and he looked back at the book and he started to read one by one

Meanwhile, Neko and Thomson were returned back to the room base in which Ayami was placed in a capsule glass tablet.

" So, do you like the cappuccino shake, Thomson? "

" Of course it is. This is the first time I drink a delicious shake in my whole life. " with amazement on his face

" Well, I guess we are been replenished for the night. But now, we should check if Ayami was st- "

They were surprised when they saw Ayami was slowly regained consciousness.

" No way! She was finally awake?! That was so very fast. " with a surprise expression on her face

" I think I should tell Mr Munakata about this. I'll be heading to his office. "

" Sure thing, Thomson. Go ahead. "

And Thomson went out of the room. Neko, slowly went approached to her, leaning on the glass capsule tablet, asked her " Ayami, can you able to hear me? It was me, Neko. "

Ayami, turned slowly her head, facing her, asked in a low tone voice " Is that really you, Neko? "

" Yes, I am. I'm so relieved that you are finally awake. " with a happy relief expression on her face

" Where's Thomson and Gerder? " still in a low tone voice

" Thomson was went out for a second, to tell to Mr Munakata about the surprising news while Gerder was at the hotel building, along with Kurosuke, guarding Shiro. Me and Thomson will be guarded you here in the headquarters of the Blue Clan, the Scepter 4. "

" I... was... in the headquarters of the Blue Clan?! But how long I was been here in this facility? " with a surprising expression on her face

" Almost one day ahead. You and Shiro were fell terrible exhaustion due to awakened your past love relationship memories. And of that, both of you were transformed into your past selves. "

" I see. So then, I was been placed here for the whole day? "

" Yes, so that both of you will be avoided from the threats of the Green Clan. Mr Munakata told me and Thomson that you shouldn't get out of this facility for the meantime unless if it will be safe to go out and of course, no Green freaks will be there. "

" Oh... but hold on, how was Shiro? Is he was getting okay? "

" I guess he was getting better. Kurosuke had called me back a while ago. "

" What a relief. Should I can able to see him? He was getting so very worried about me. I need to see him. "

" You can't "

" Why not? "

" Is because it was dangerous for both of you to see each other despite the Green Clan might know where you guys are and top of that, that evil Sarga might attacked both of you just like of what happened at the outside of the Ashinaka high school building a day ago. The only option is that to stayed apart for a moment while the other clans were still busy in making a new plan against the Green Clan. "

" So, that means I can't allowed to see him? But he needs me. What if Sarga might caught him again in a secret? I need to get out of this, Neko, please. " with a pitiful expression on her face

" You can't, Ayami. It was too dangerous for you to go out all by yourself. "

" But I need to se- "

The conversation was interrupted when Thomson along with Reisi along with Seri and the two Scepter 4 members, Akiyama and Benzai came in.

" Is she was really awake? " Reisi asked Neko

" Yes, she is. " Neko responded

Reisi, went slowly approached to her, by through looking at the capsule glass tablet.

" Mr Munakata... " she uttered

" How are you, Miss Isumo? " he asked

" Seems fine...really. " Ayami responded

" Well, that was very fast to get recovered yourself from great exhaustion last time. " Reisi said

" Um, Mr Munakata. I need to request to you for something. " Ayami said

" Yes, and what is it? " Reisi asked

" Should I talked to Shiro on the telephone for a moment? I need to speaked with him in a private manner. " Ayami requested

Then, Reisi was startled of what she had said.

Meanwhile at the Homra headquarters, Anna, the Red King, had sensed on her red marble ball, realized that Ayami had finally awake again.

" She was finally awake again... " she uttered, kept holding the red marble ball on her hand

" She is? That was so very fast. " Kusanagi asked, in a surprise manner

" Wait, hold up, where's Yata? He was supposed to go back here after shopping in the grocery store. " Kamamoto asked, with curiosity on his face, looking around

" He will be back soon, don't worry. " Anna told him

" I see " Kamamoto muttered and he sat down on the red sofa

Back when, Shiro was still talking to the spirit of his close best friend, Daikaku Kokouji.

" Why are you so very upset? "

" I'm still thinking about Aya. She was still unconscious until now. " nodded his head, with an upset expression on his face

" You mean the present self persona of Miss Sarina?! But how did she regained her past memories with you? " with a shocking expression on his face

" It was a long explanation. But somehow, I miss her so much. " and he was started to cried in emotional

" I know of what you had truly feel with. You have been longing for her for all those years after the invasion attack. And I know in my mind that she was your only true love of your life. "

" Thanks, my friend. But I need t- "

Their conversation was interrupted when Yata came in, went approached to him, and Daikaku vanished away from his sight.

" Hey there, Silver King. "

He turned his back to him, with a surprise manner, said " Oh, it was you, Mr Misaki Yata. Why are you doing out here for the night? "

" I was been went to the grocery store to buy some foods and other stuffs. By the way, I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, and what is it? "

" I think I had been heard that you are talking to a ghost spirit. Who was that person anyway? I think he was looks familiar... "

" Well... actually... it was... "

That very moment, Gerder came in, went approached to them, with excitement on his face.

" What was all the excitement, Ger? " he asked

" Good news. Ayami has finally awake! and she wanted to talked with you on the telephone. " Gerder said in response

" No kidding me! She was finally awake?! That's was fast. " Yata asked in a surprise manner

And so, Shiro went hurriedly back upstairs while Gerder and Yata followed him from behind.

As he went back upstairs, he saw Kuroh was still talking on the phone, but in a few seconds, he turned his back, said " Oh, Shiro. You came back. "

" Can you handled the phone to me? I need to talked to her. "

" Oh, okay then... " and he handled the phone to him and he left the room, leaving Shiro behind

Then, he answered the call " Hello, Aya. Is that really you? "

His heart was filled with excitement.

" Yes, Shiro. It was me. " with a happy expression

" Aya! I'm so glad that you are finally awake again. I really miss you a lot. "

" Me too, Shiro. Despite our friends told us to stayed apart for the moment because the Green Clan might targeted us again, due to our awakening of our past memories. "

" I understand that completely. But somehow, I still need you here always, as my protector. "

" I know but it was risky for us to see each other face to face. But don't worry, if there will be no dangerous threats outside, I'll be returned back soon. "

" Oh, okay. I miss you a lot, Aya. "

" You too, Shiro. I miss you too. If there is something bad happens, just called me immediately, okay? "

" I will "

There was a moment of silence between them. He hold his locket necklace, through his hand, placed on his chest, in a tightly manner. That very moment, his tears were fall from his eyes, and he started to cried again in emotional.

Then, Ayami interrupted the silence, asked " Are you okay, Shiro? Why are you crying? "

" Um... Aya, it was actually... " then he paused for a moment and after a few seconds, he went on " it was actually... I'm so very lonely. I couldn't stopped thinking of you at all the times. I cannot to be pretend of what I truly feel with in inside my heart. I need you so much, Aya. Just come back here... I can't return back to my normal cheerful self unless you were here with me. "

" I will try, Shiro. Don't be so lonely. I'll be returned back as soon as possible, I promise. "

" You promise that to me? "

" I will, I love you. "

" I love you too so much, Aya. Be careful. "

" You too. Bye. "

" Bye "

And their call conversation was ended. Kuroh, Gerder and Yata went in again, went approached to him.

" I guess you missed her a lot. " Gerder said

" Yeah... " Shiro uttered, and he looks at the window, watching the night skies with the full moon shining from above

But suddenly, an arrow went in, trying to hit on Shiro.

" Watch out! " Kuroh shouted

And the four dodged down away on the floor. The arrow had hitted on the wall.

" Are you alright, Mr Shiro? " Gerder asked

" Yes, I'm fine. What was in the world was going on? " Shiro wondered

" It couldn't be that... " Kuroh uttered

" I think that evil Jungle creep was here around. " Yata said

" Don't you mean Sarga was here around?! How did you know? " Gerder asked

" I think she had brought a new weapon, in order killed someone and of course, to captured the Silver King as well. She had secretly planned this from the very start when Miss Isumo was not around. And of course, she was no longer a member of the Jungle. That was my personal perspective idea. " Yata stated

" She was no longer a member of the Green Clan? For what reason? " Kuroh asked

This makes Shiro was getting scared with fear, when he heard on his ears of the name of Sarga. He kneeled down, and he said to them, with frightened expression " I think she had returned back to get me again... she really wants me... "

" Don't you need to be worried, Shiro. We will make sure that Sarga will never get near to you. I will be going out along with Yata, to make sure that she was still out there. " Kuroh said and then he told Gerder " Ger, just guard him right away. "

" You got it, Kuroh. " Gerder replied

Then, Kuroh and Yata left the room. Gerder, turned his head, looked at the frightened facial expression of Shiro and he thought on his mind that Sarga was still obsessed to him, although the Jungle didn't know her secret plan, and after that he told him " It was okay, Shiro. That evil woman will never get near to you, I promise even though she has her new weapon. It will never let it that to happened. "

" Gerder... " as he looks at him

On the other hand, Nagare was started to fell weakened, kneeled down on the floor. Mr Iwa went to his aid, asked " Nagare, what was the matter? "

" I'm getting weakened... I need the power of the stone slate from the Silver King... That's the only way to restored back to my normal state. "

" I will, Nagare. "

And he left the room, going after the Silver King's power ability of the stone slate. Back at the outside of the hotel building, Sarga, was sitting in the top of the tree, secretly watching if she saw someone came out. When she saw Yata and Kuroh went out, searching for her, and she laughed evilly, said " _I will killed both of you... and the Silver King will be mine forever..._ "

 **Ayami and Shiro were finally can able to talked with each other, despite they can't see each other because the Green Clan might targeted them again. But Ayami didn't realized that Sarga was already there, seeking to killed someone and to captured Shiro as well. On the other hand, Nagare was started to getting weakened, ordered Mr Iwa to get the power ability of the stone slate from the Silver King.**

 **Will Ayami and the other clan members can able to sensed the upcoming danger? What will be their next move?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 - Sarga's Evil Plan**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" No one can change or to be replaced the power of true love, even in a strong love relationship. Just believe in your heart and mind always, and be trusted to one another. "**

 **\- Misaki Yata**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Sarga's Evil Plan

In the previous chapter, Ayami was regained consciousness again, making Thomson and Neko were in delight. But when she asked about Shiro, they tell her that they will never see each other for the moment because of the threat of the Green Clan, Jungle. Due to this unexpected circumstances, she requested from Reisi Munakata to called Shiro, to make sure that he was safe. Later on, the two were having a call conversation. Ayami promised to him that she will come back soon. After the call conversation, an arrow was trying to hit Shiro but luckily Kuroh, Gerder and Yata were there. And so, Yata realized that Sarga was on the way to after Shiro. Meanwhile, the Green King, Nagare, was started to lose of his life energy force, commanded Mr Iwa to bring the Silver King to him.

Will the others can able to stopped the Green Clan's evil plot? Will Ayami can able to fight against Sarga again in face to face confrontation?

Find Out

At the Scepter 4 headquarters (the Blue Clan main headquarters), Ayami went out of the phone booth. When she was already out, Reisi Munakata was waiting for her, standing in behind the wall, wrapped both of his arms around his chest. He looked at her for a moment. She was surprised and she asked him " What with that glared look, Mr Munakata? Are you getting suspicious on me? "

He chuckled and he answered " Not actually that much, Miss Isumo. I had just been realized that you are truly the only true love of the Silver King. "

" It is was just your opinion... or it is just your perception from your mind? "

" Neither my opinion or my perception, Miss Isumo. I had understand of your privacy relationship between you and Mr Yashiro Isana... I mean... Adolf K Weismann. But it might be possible if the power as the Silver Clansman might be getting stronger than ever because of your relationship with him. "

" If you really so, but why Sarga wants to be alive for so long even though it was happened a long time ago. She couldn't forget that Weismann had rejected her. But somehow, I will never turned back away from my own past, to lived in the present, to lived with the people whom I really care, even to Shiro as well. I will gonna stopped her if I can.. "

The conversation was interrupted when Akiyama and Benzai enters in, went approached to them.

" Captain, we have some major trouble. " Benzai said

" What was it? " Munakata asked

" Sarga was already on the way to the hotel while the Gray King was on the way to the same place as well. I think both of them were going after the Silver King. " Akiyama said in response

Both Ayami and Reisi were surprised.

" This is not good... called the other members. " Munakata commanded

" Yes, Sir! " the two said together and they left out

" I think Shiro will be in totally grave danger. Maybe I should go back to the hotel. " Ayami said to him, in a rush

" It was too dangerous for you to go back there, Miss Isumo. Just leave it to us. " Munakata told her

" But.. Shiro needs me. I can't let allowed Sarga or any member of the Jungle might hurt him. Please, let me come with you. " Ayami said

The two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions. Meanwhile at the Homra headquarters, Anna sensed the upcoming prediction on her red marble ball.

" She was on the way... " she muttered

" You mean Sarga? But that was too sudden! " Kusanagi asked, with a surprise expression on his face

" I think she was on the way to after Mr Shiro again... and not only that, the Gray King was on the way too... " Anna responded

" the Gray King was there too? But why? " Kusanagi asked

" I think we should make a move quickly. The Silver Clan needs our back up assistance. " Anna said to him

" Do you think Yata was still out there? Oh, no... this is not so good... " Kamamoto asked, with anxious expression on his face

" Don't worry, Misaki will be fine. He was with the Silver Clan. Right now, they were searching for Sarga while the Silver King was at inside the room, with Mr Gerder by his side. " Anna stated

Kusanagi sighed and said " Well, we have no other choice but to go and to stop them. "

" Let's go, everyone. " Anna commanded

" Yeah! " all the Red Clan members shouted together

And the entire Red Clan members went out, to go to the hotel, to assist the Silver Clan.

Meanwhile at the inside of the hotel room, Gerder, was watching at the window, while Shiro was standing beside him, behind the wall curtain, to check if Sarga will be appeared.

Shiro, was getting feared in anxious on his face. Gerder turns his head to him, asked " What with that expression on your face, Mr Shiro? "

He slipped away a little bit distance from the wall curtain, wrapped both of his arms around on his chest, answered, while he nodded his head " I'm getting scared that much if Sarga will gonna catch me this time. If only Aya was here... was not getting hurt so badly... yesterday. I'll be so very defenseless. "

" I know of what you had feel with. But don't worry, Kuroh and Mr Yata will be taking care of her but we have to make sure that they are safe out there. "

But they heard a slow noise from the outside.

" What's that? "

" I think it was came from the top of the tree I supposed. "

Gerder closed all of the windows and covered with wall curtains except at the back front.

" Ger, why you had closed the windows? "

" We have to make sure that no one will get in, even that's evil woman bastard. But I hope that the other clans will be arriving soon. "

" the Reds and the Blues will be here? "

" It was all thanks to the Red King power ability to sensed the upcoming prediction and it might passed to others, to know of what will happened next. You said that it will could communicate, right? "

" Yes, of course. Anna's power ability was far more a little bit much stronger than the previous Red King, is because she was also a Strain, just like Neko had. "

" Speaking of which, where was the previous Red King anyway? I don't see him anywhere. "

Shiro, nodded his head, with a sad expression on his face.

" The previous Red King... had been passed away a year ago. "

" Oh, I see about it... " with a down expression on his face

" But according to Anna, he was was much more stronger than her and besides, he and Mr Munakata were dueled with each other. "

" You mean like they battled with each other? "

" Exactly but their battle was ended up as a draw. It was happened before I awakened my memories as the first Silver King. "

" I get it now of what you had said, Mr Shiro. But for now, things are getting so much very complicated because the Green Clan is making a move this time. "

" I hope Kuroh and Mr Yata were okay out there... " still nodded his head

But suddenly, someone crashed the door.

" What the? " Gerder turned his back, with a surprise expression on his face

It was actually Tewafune Iwa, the Gray King, holding his main gun weapon on his hand.

" the Gray King?... " Shiro said in a surprise manner

" Well, Well. I was thinking that you are prefer to stayed here rather than to run away. What a brave thought. " Iwa said to Shiro, with amusement

" What do you want this time, Gray King? " Gerder asked, with a little bit anger on his face

" Well... I had came here to snatch the Silver King and brought it to Green King Nagare. " Iwa replied in response, still with amusement on his face

" For what? " Gerder asked him again, making his voice rise loudly than ever

" To steal his life energy force of course. " Iwa answered, and he pointed his gun weapon to Shiro

Shiro, was shocked in astonished of what he had said.

" Right now, the Green King was getting weak and he commands me to get you along with your life energy force, so that he will returned back to normal state. You can able to run but you will can't hide... is because soon... you will getting burned into tiny pieces... " Iwa said, with an eerily laughter, as he stepped forward to Shiro, still holding his gun weapon on his hand

" I won't let you to hurt Mr Shiro, you green bastard! " Gerder shouted, as he gets a fire extinguisher from the desk and fires it at him, making the whole surrounding was getting foggy

" What the? What's this? " Iwa wondered, with confusion, turned his back around, looking for them

Then, he was knocked down hardly on the floor by Shiro, using his red umbrella and after that, Gerder put a sleeping spray so that he will fall asleep for long hours. Lastly, they bring him out of the hotel building, placing in behind the bushes.

" Whew! That was the close one. " Gerder said with a relief, wiped his forehead through his hand

" Come on, we will gonna catch up with Kuroh and Mr Yata. " Shiro said to him

" You got it, Mr Shiro. " Gerder replied

And they run away from the place.

Meanwhile, Yata and Kuroh were been confronted by Sarga at the parking site.

" Fight me if you can. " Sarga said, with amusement on her face

" Yeah, we shall see about that. We can't let you to get near to Mr Shiro, got that? " Yata said, in a serious tone manner

" Oh, quite brave you are, boy. But it will never let it that to happened... is because.. the Silver King will be mine soon. " Sarga said, still with amusement on her face

" Whatever you are trying to do against us. Shiro will never belonged to you ever! We do everything to protect the entire country... no... the whole world from darkness and destruction! " Kuroh said, in a serious tone voice manner

" It doesn't matter if you were trying to protect your beloved country by your strong powers and abilities that you had with. But still, you will never ever to defy me.. " Sarga said

In a moment of sudden, Sarga was activated her new power that it was very different from the other clans, making the two were shocked in surprised.

" Sarga has her own power?! But that was not Green, Red, Blue, Gray, Gold, Colorless or even color Silver... " with a, shocking expression on his face

" I think it was the new one... the one who bears the color of darkness, hatred and jealousy... I think it was color... that covered the strong light... that it was called Black... She was the first bearer of that color... she was very different from anyone else. The color Black doesn't have the Sword of Damocles. "

" So... it means... she was the first king of that Black power? But how she does gets that kind of power just like that even without its own Sword of Damocles? "

" That's how my master Ichigen Miwa said to me from before that the color Black was a very dangerous among of the entire colors. It can able to transformed into a cruel and vicious creature, like a dark monster. "

" transformed into a monster? So it means... " turned his head to him, with a surprise expression on his face

Sarga, was fully transformed into a dark monster. Her physical appearance has been totally changed, her hair was fully black and very long. She was wearing black dress with a black cape on behind of her back. She has dark crimson eyes instead of her original eye color, blue.

That very moment, Shiro and Gerder arrived in, saw her new form, were surprised in shocked of what they had saw.

" Is that really Sarga...? She was looked so very different from her original self. " Gerder wondered, with curiosity on his face

Kuroh, turned his back, went approached to them, asked " Shiro, Gerder! Why are you two came here? What happened? "

" It was... the Gray King was here... trying to attack me... but luckily Gerder was holding the fire extinguisher and fired at him and after that, he fell asleep and he and I were carried him out of the hotel. " Shiro answered in response

" the Gray King was here too?! I had never expected that way. " Kuroh said, with a surprise expression on his face

" He had almost trying to attacked him but luckily, I grabbed the fire extinguisher from the desk table and then I put him into deep sleep by using a spray. " Gerder stated

" Oh, I see. " Kuroh muttered, nodded his head

Sarga, was surprised when she saw Shiro, then twitching her eye, and then she said with evil amusement on her face " Oh my, I had never thought that you will came here. You had preferred to go over here rathered than to run away, my darling. After all, you will be belonged to me... for sure... and now then... " and then she stepped forward slowly, tries to get near to Shiro

This makes Shiro was even more frightened in fear while Kuroh covered him from behind.

But then, Yata used his fire power attack against her, creating a huge fire barrier.

She tries to get away from the flames but she failed.

" Ha, how was that, you evil green witch?! My fire power was far more stronger than your dark powers. It was inherited from the previous king, Mikoto Suoh and later, Anna Kushina. Even though you were trying to escaped yourself by using your own dark powers, it will never be affected on it, is because it was destructible. " Yata said

" Damn you... " Sarga said, with a little gritted anger on her face

" We must get out of this place, Mr Yata! " Shiro shouted, in a rush

" Okay! " Yata replied in response

After that, the four left out of the parking site, leaving Sarga was covered in the huge flames. As she saw them running away from afar, she was getting angry and frustrated, shouted in a loud voice " Get back here, you bastards! I'm not done yet with you!! You can run but you will can't hide away from me, Silver King. This is not over yet! This is not over yet! "

As the four run farther away from the place, Shiro had heard of what she had said, making him to getting nervous with frightened expression on his face again. When they reached at the waiting shed, they stopped running.

" Whew! That was the close relief. " Gerder said

" Thanks a lot, Mr Yata. " Shiro said

" It was no problem at all, Mr Shiro. After all, as the proud member of Homra, I will do everything to protect on those who are around me, including you as well. " Yata said, with a smile on his face

" That's explained it why Anna said to me a year ago that you are the strongest active member of the Red Clan. " Gerder said to him

" Whoever I am, I will be remained to be the strongest member of the Red Clan, in order to fulfilled the Red King's last wish before he died. " Yata stated

Suddenly, the other groups arrived in.

" Gerder! Mr Shiro! " Thomson shouted

" Everyone. " Shiro said

They went approached to them.

" So, where was that evil Sarga anyway? " Munakata asked

" Gone for good, thanks to Mr Yata. " Gerder said in response

Saruhiko, was surprised, turned his head, asked Yata " It does? "

" Of course it is, it was all thanks to you, Anna. " Yata answered, turned his head, facing to Anna, was standing beside Kusanagi

" You did well, Misaki. I had never expected that you will used that new power against her. " Anna said to him

" It was my greatest responsibility as the Red clansman. I will do everything to protect the people who were in grave danger. " Yata stated

Anna, was smiled of what he had said.

" But... there is one major problem. " Kuroh said

" What was it? " Munakata asked

" Sarga, has been awakened as the first ruler of the color Black.. " Kuroh answered

" Her power abilities were similar to a vicious monster creatures from the ancient mythologies. She was far more evil that we had never expected with. I think she was far more stronger and powerful than the Green King, Nagare Hisui. " Gerder stated

Shiro, turned his head, saw Ayami was standing beside Reisi, making his heart pounding was getting stronger than ever. When she saw that he was looking at her, she was surprised.

" Shiro? "

" Aya! "

And the two rushed to each other, hugged in embraced.

" I was trying to provoked her to not go out is because it was very dangerous but I had no other choice but to understand or what she truly feels with. " Munakata said

" Aya was so very worried about you, Shiro. I had tell to her a while back ago that she will never see you for the moment but somehow, she had never listen. " Neko stated

" Is because she was very worried about your safety, thinking that the evil Sarga might after you. " Thomson said

After they hugged with each other, Shiro said, with tearful expression on his face " I had never thought that you will came back here. "

She touched his face through her hand, said with determination " I will always promised to you that I will never abandoned you again... just like from the past... "

Everyone were acted in romantic manner.

" Those two are quite so very lucky with each other. " Saruhiko said

" Yep, it is. " Yata said, with a happy smile on his face

Reisi, turned his head to Shiro, asked him " What will be our next move, Mr Yashiro Isana? "

He turned his head, facing to him, answered, with a serious tone manner " Now, that Sarga was the first king of the color Black. We have to make an even better much stronger strategy plan in order to prevent either her or the Green Clan from terrorizing the city or the townspeople. "

" By how? " Seri asked

" By infiltrate their hideout. We had no other option but to strike. Right now, the Green King, Nagare, was getting weakened because of lack of energy force from the Stone slate. If he was out of life, probably Sarga will took over his position and to become the new ruler of the Green-Black Clan. It was far more dangerous and threatened than ours. " Shiro answered in response

" If it does, will that strategy plan will be worked out that way? " Kusanagi asked

" But don't worry about it, Aya will be our greatest player in the team. " Shiro answered, turned his head back, facing to Aya, with a loving smile on his face

This makes Ayami was getting blushed in red on her face.

" Well, if you say so, when we gonna start then? " Munakata asked

" By exactly tomorrow. But before that, we need to have a strategy meeting at the tower hall, just like we did last year. " Shiro said in response

" Okay, we understood. After all, we are the future protectors of the entire country. We can't let anyone to destroyed or to terrorize just for their own evil ambitions. " Munakata said

" Yeah... " Anna uttered

And they stared up at the night skies.

Meanwhile, Sukuna and Yukari found the unconscious Gray King on the grasses and then they carried him back at the hideout.

The next morning, while Gerder, Thomson, Ayami, Neko and Kuroh were eating breakfast. Shiro gets the newspaper on the doorstep.

" A newspaper, Shiro? " Kuroh asked

" Yes, it is. " Shiro replied

" What was the main headline for today, Mr Shiro? It is excitable? " Thomson asked him, while he was eating the tuna fish on the plate

He opened the newspaper. When he opened it, he saw the new main headline news at the front page and after a few seconds, he was surprised in horror.

The five went approached to him.

" What is it, Shiro? Something wrong? " Ayami asked

She looked at the newspaper and she reads of what it was written. It says that:

 **" Is This A Crisis Or A Terrorism War? A New Enemy Strikes The City Of Japan. "**

And there was a picture of Sarga, was walked on the road while everything in the surrounding area were destroyed.

After that, Ayami was shocked of what she had saw, including Thomson, Gerder, Kuroh and Neko too.

" What the? Sarga was started to launched a surprise attack at the city?! " Kuroh wondered in a surprise manner

" This is not so good... " Neko uttered, with a little frightened expression on her face

" She thinks nothing but hatred, jealousy and evil desires. All she wanted is to eliminate us and to make the entire country as her own territory. " Thomson said, with anger expression on his face, punched both of his fists together

" And also.. she wants Mr Shiro to become her partner for good... I think we should tell this to the other clans about this. " Gerder said, in a rush

Ayami, still silent, turned her head, looking at Shiro, was getting even more frightened in fear on his face, froze just like a statue, and he dropped the newspaper on the floor.

 **Sarga had finally transformed into her new form, her dark form, making her to be the first ruler of the color Black. But thanks to Yata, they flee away from the parking site, leaving her with anger and frustration. Later on, Ayami was happily reunited with Shiro. Then, they decided to make an even better much** **stronger strategy plan, in order to prevent Sarga or any members of the Green Clan to launched a sudden surprise attack in the city. But things are getting so much worse that when Shiro saw on the newspaper that Sarga had begun her launched invasion attack at the city, in which makes him more frightened than ever, trembled with fear.**

 **Will they can able to cope the better stronger strategy plan against Sarga and the Jungle immediately? Will Ayami can able to stopped her before it was too late?**

 **Find Out**

 **In the Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - Agreement**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" There is always the right time to find the right one for you. "**

 **\- Anna Kushina**


End file.
